Vino e Incienso
by Vonlenska
Summary: Brisa se pierde en el bosque y acaba en Rivendell. ¡Imposible, Rivendell no existe! TÚ no puedes ser un elfo... ¿O quizá sí? -T por voabulario y erotismo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad rosada que recordaba al color de los campos llenos de violas tocadas por los primeros rayos de la primavera. Su cabello, tan negro y tan sedoso, sorprendía al espectador con sus delicados reflejos agua marina. Lorelei, el ser más hermoso de nuestro mundo, se despertó en un bosque a las afueras de Imladris justo a tiempo para ver pasar a la compañía del anillo._

— _¡Esperad! — Suplicó con urgencia, — ¿puedo ir con vosotros? Nunca he usado un arma, pero seguramente tengo un don especial para ellas. _

— _Claro, ¿por qué no? Seguro que es tu destino venir con nosotros para salvar el mundo en lugar de Frodo. — Respondió el gran mago Gandal. Lorelei sonrió, ellos aun no sabían lo que le esperaba a Gandalf, pero ella sí… El mago notó ese brillo de complicidad que existía en la mirada de la chica, entendió que ella compartía su secreto y decidió que esa chica tenía un aura especial a su alrededor._

_Así fue como Lorelei se unió a la compañía, y juntos marcaron su camino hacia la derrota de Sauron. El sol se estaba poniendo y sus siluetas parecían simples sombras, pero se podía ver con claridad como Legolas miraba intensamente a Lorelei…_

— ¿Pero qué coño es esto? ¿Quién demonios tiene los ojos de color rosa? ¿Por qué coño va Legolas a fijarse en una chica que aparece de la nada? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo cualquier otro? Yo nunca me fiaría de una chica de ojos rosas que aparece en medio del bosque, y menos estando en pleno caos con orcos y cosas… —Brisa salió de la historia que estaba leyendo, bloqueó su iPhone y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Luego se descolgó la mochila de un hombro y la abrió para buscar una chocolatina, mientras caminaba por el bosque.

Brisa Boudelaire es una adolescente de 19 años que hace de voluntaria con un grupo de scouts, y este fin de semana estaban de campamento en un bosque a las afueras de Barcelona. Pasa que todos los monitores presentes tienen la edad de esta chica, más o menos y, como buenos adolescentes, tienen la cabeza en todas partes menos en dónde toca; así que se han dejado una de las brújulas en el coche. En realidad no pasada nada porque no la necesitan, pero Brisa necesitaba un rato a solas así que decidió ir a buscarla.

No tardó mucho en encontrar un Twix en su mochila, sacarlo y saborear cada trocito de galleta con chocolate y caramelo. Cuando acabó y se empezó a lamer los dedos en busca de restos de chocolate que aprovechar, notó como el aire soplaba un poco más fresco… Una de esas ráfagas que te informan del principio del otoño, que hacen que los pájaros aleteen y que te despeinan completamente. Aunque tu pelo sea una corta melena que no toca los hombros.

El bosque estaba completamente en silencio después de la ráfaga, y Brisa se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa; siempre acostumbrada a su madre, que no para de hablar ni bajo el agua, y a su hermano, que es músico y siempre está componiendo algo, se puede decir que esta chica odiaba el silencio; la hacía sentirse incómoda y sola. A nadie le gusta sentirse así, pero de repente el corazón de Brisa empezó a latir más rápido: estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Sola por el bosque, se estaba haciendo oscuro, hacía frío y no tenía más chaqueta que la que llevaba, todo en silencio… Brisa se mordió el labio tan fuerte que le brotaron un par de gotas de sangre y las lágrimas de los ojos le rodaban como cascadas infinitas por su pequeña cara de muñeca.

En un intento de entrar en calor y orientarse, empezó a correr hacia donde creía que estaría el coche. La mochila se le cayó, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos.

Brisa Boudelaire corrió por lo que a ella le parecieron horas. Ya el sol se había puesto, hacía tanto frío que la sangre de su labio inferior se había secado, la herida le dolía por el frío… Los ojos le ardían por la mezcla de aire y agua salada. Con todo y eso, nada podía importarle menos; ella seguía corriendo intentando ponerse a salvo… Y entonces lo vio.

Era una figura alta justo delante de ella, bueno dos figuras altas delante de ella. Tenían más o menos la misma altura y parecían estar simplemente contemplando el cielo, extrañamente se sintió salvada.

Brisa se acercó a ellos corriendo, quizá se estaba poniendo más en peligro, pero tenía la sensación de que era más bien lo contrario. Cuando llegó a donde estaban los dos hombres, ellos ya la estaban esperando; seguramente la habrían gritar hacía un rato, cuando le pareció que algo la estaba siguiendo entre los arbustos. Justo cuando se plantó delante de ellos, se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba y sus piernas le fallaron, uno de ellos la cogió antes de que cayera y le habló. Bueno, ella cree que le habló, porque no entendió nada. El otro le dijo algo que tampoco entendió, pero intuyó que no era el mismo idioma.

— ¿Hola? — La fragilidad de su voz le sorprendió incluso a ella, pero no le dio mucha importancia e intentó ponerse de pie. Sus piernas volvieron a fallarle y esta vez notó algo que no había notado la primera vez. Una espada. Esos dos hombres llevaban espadas. ¿Quién coño lleva una espada en pleno siglo XXI? A no ser que, en vez de espadas, sean machetes para… ¿cazar? ¿Cortar ramas? ¿Matarla? ¡Matarla! Brisa se cayó al suelo y aterrizó sentada, las palmas de sus manos detrás de ella y poco a poco fue alejándose hacia atrás. Estaba llorando de nuevo.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos y en sus caras solo había una severa expresión de preocupación. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a esa pobre chica? Claro está que, fuese lo que fuese, la estaba atormentando insanamente… Pobrecilla. El chico que la cogió la primera vez no entendía que había cambiado entre ese momento y ahora, pero lo descubrió al ver que cuando se acercó a ella, ella retrocedió con la mirada fija en algo. La chica tenía la mirada fija en su espada, lo cual no ayudaba a tranquilizar lo que fuese que la estaba atormentando al principio. Tiene su lógica intentar huir de alguien que va armado. El chico sintió una oleada de culpabilidad al caer en la cuenta de lo que le pasaba a esa chica por la mente, desenvainó la espada y vio como ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas salían cada vez más caudalosas. Ella temblaba como una hoja de esos árboles que les rodeaban. El chico dejó caer la espada unos pasos hacia atrás de dónde estaba él, pero con cuidado de no darle a su acompañante, que le miraba comprensivamente; como si supiera lo que pensaba el otro. Entonces se acercó a ella y se puso a la misma altura en el suelo, extendiendo los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y volvió a hablarle; ella le miró, pero solo vio confusión en sus ojos: no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

Brisa abrió los ojos al volver a oír esas palabras extrañas, y vio al chico arrodillado ante ella y con los brazos abiertos. No había espada, no había nada peligroso… Se incorporó un poco, pero se desmayó en seguida: estaba completamente exhausta y helada, no se podía esperar nada más de ella.

El chico la cogió antes de que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo, se la acomodó entre sus brazos y se levantó.

— ¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado? — Le preguntó su compañero mientras recogía su espada del suelo. Él negó con la cabeza sin perder contacto visual con la chica que llevaba en brazos. — ¿Crees que algo la haya atacado en el bosque?

— No, no parece herida. Parece que está extremadamente agotada, pero no parece tener nada más a parte de eso… Seguramente entró en pánico al perderse, o quizá porque cayó la noche sin darse cuenta; no lo sé… Sea lo que sea, lo ha pasado mal de verdad porque, incluso desmayada, está llorando.

— Pero parece más relajada… Bueno, un poco. Tenemos que llevarla a casa y dejar que descanse. Por cierto, ¿qué ropa es esa que lleva puesta? — Murmuró el chico cogiendo con la mano un trozo de la sudadera amarillo pollo de Brisa, recayendo en sus ajustados pantalones y en sus botas de senderismo.

— No lo sé, pero ten en cuenta que no nos entendía cuando le hablamos. En ninguna de las dos lenguas… Qué chica tan curiosa…

— Ni que lo digas…

— Elladan, Elrohir. — Saludó otro hombre caminando hacia ellos. — Nos han informado de un intruso en las tierras.

— ¿Intruso? Quizá… Revisad bien el terreno, mi hermano y yo hemos encontrado a esta chica y tenemos que llevarla a casa. Estaba muy agitada al llegar, quizá haya tenido un encuentro con ese intruso del que hablas. Traedme noticias mañana.

— Sí, señor.

Ambos hermanos dejaron al recién llegado y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada de su casa. Brisa seguía llorando en los brazos de Elladan, en un punto en que no se podía distinguir si aún estaba desmayada o ya había empezado a dormir.

Elrohir la miró y movió la cabeza; hay chicas que son demasiado jóvenes para sufrir tanto… Aunque ella no estuviese en una guerra, lo que ha pasado hoy no lo debería de haber pasado nunca. Nadie debería pasar tanto miedo que, su propio dolor, le pareciese una tontería; y esta chica de había mordido su propio labio hasta sangrar en un ataque de pánico…

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>** Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¿por qué no dejar un review? ¡gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Brisa se despertó al día siguiente. Era ya de día y el sol se colaba en su habitación por una ventana enorme situada justo al lado de su cama, y que daba paso a un balcón. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor; estaba confundida, desorientada incluso, pues no recordaba haber llegado a un hotel… Tampoco es que recordara que hubiese algún hotel cerca, pero si estaba ahí quizá significaba que sus compañeros la habían encontrado.

Empezó a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior. La imagen del hombre con la espada hizo que su corazón palpitase más deprisa… Pero, si había llegado al hotel, significaba que no la habían matado. Punto a favor del hombre con la espada.

Se levantó de la cama y dio un pequeño recorrido por la habitación; se dio cuenta de que alguien le había cambiado la ropa, seguramente incluso bañado, pues su piel olía a… ¿Fresa? Sí, olía a fresa. Llevaba un vestido larguísimo de color blanco, en vez de sus tejanos ajustados y su sudadera amarillo pollito –bueno, técnicamente era de su hermano, pero da igual. Sus botas de senderismo estaban en una esquina de la habitación junto a una butaca, y en esa butaca descansaba su iPhone. Quizá el de la espada o su compañero se lo habían cogido para llamar a alguien; buen asunto que el primer nombre de la lista fuese "AA MAMÁ". Brisa sonrió al recordar cuando oyó por la televisión que, poner AA delante del número de la persona a la que hay que llamar en caso de emergencia, facilita las labores de socorro y rescate. _Bien_, pensó Brisa,_ al final resulta que no era una tontería._

Siguió explorando la habitación y se detuvo delante de un tocador. Se sentó en el pequeño taburete delante de la mesita y empezó a examinar todos los frascos que tenía delante… No sabía lo que eran, pero podía intuir que eran aceites y esencias, algunos podían ser perfumes y cremas; en cada botecito había algo escrito, pero estaba en un idioma que no entendía. No le extrañó, la verdad, le había pasado alguna vez con anterioridad eso de tener maquillaje con etiquetas en árabe o en hebreo… Cosas de la globalización y el comercio internacional, Brisa cree que esas cosas son divertidas cuando pasan. Al no saber que era cada botecito, y al sentir curiosidad, empezó a abrirlos uno por uno y olisquear un poco su contenido, todo ante ella se empezó a llenar de diferentes olores: canela, más fresas, cerezas, lavanda, vainilla, naranja, limón y menta, eran los que más se repetían. En la pared a la cual estaba enganchada el tocador había un espejo, la imagen que reflejaba era la de una Brisa diferente a la que veía normalmente… No sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que su piel brillaba un poco más de lo normal, una especia de resplandor que, por algún motivo, la tranquilizaba; su pelo también estaba diferente. Su corta melena pelirroja parecía más suave y menos enredada… Esos dos factores le dieron a entender que, en efecto, alguien la había bañado; es imposible estar así de guapa y limpia después de pasar un fin de semana en la montaña con niños tirándose/tirándote al barro.

Brisa se volvió a levantar y caminó hacia su teléfono móvil, pero al cogerlo se dio cuente de que no tenía cobertura, así que lo dejó y salió al balcón.

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos griegos al ver lo que tenía delante; árboles enormes y seguramente milenarios, pues tenían unas tonalidades de verde que no había visto nunca. Brisa recapacitó sobre ese pensamiento: ¿A caso un árbol milenario tiene diferente clorofila que los normales? Lo googlearía cuando volviera a casa, decidió.

Las vistas que se habrían ante ella no terminaban con los árboles gigantes; también había un mullido césped que cubría todo el suelo y que tenía florecillas de muchos colores adornándolo, estaba todo rodeado de montañas y, de estas, salían algunas cascadas. Instintivamente pensó que en cualquier momento pasaría un terodáctilo volando por delante y se la intentaría comer… Bueno, siendo todo tan bonito, quizá le daría los buenos días. La segunda opción fue que alguien gritase "¡Corten!" y todo dejase de estar tan en calma.

La pelirroja volvió a entrar en la habitación, el reloj de su móvil marcaba que, a pesar de lo alto que estaba el sol, sólo eran las nueve de la mañana. Brisa frunció el ceño; ¿dónde coño estaba? Tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento se abriría la puerta y entraría cualquier ser, menos sus padres o su hermano…

¡Su hermano! ¡Oh, dios! Su hermano era uno de sus compañeros en la acampada… _Por favor_, susurró,_ que alguien hay avisado a Blaise de que estoy aquí_. Blaise Baudelaire, el hermano mayor de Brisa, una de las personas que más le importa en este mundo… Si Brisa no vuelve a casa pronto, rodarán cabezas; la de Blaise el primero porque se culpará hasta el último día de su vida de la desaparición de Brisa.

Brisa se sentó en la butaca con el móvil en las manos, la cabeza completamente centrada en ese pensamiento sobre su familia… Aún no estaba segura de que sus padres no estuviesen ahí, con un poco de suerte lo estarían y habrían llamado a Blaise, pero el hecho de no reconocer el lugar en el que estaba no ayudaba en absoluto a disipar sus dudas sobre algo. No tenía nada a lo que agarrarse, nada que le dijera que no estaba sola, y el nudo en su garganta empezaba a crecer.

Si la puerta no se hubiese abierto en ese preciso instante, habría empezado a llorar.

Primero entró una chica de larga melena oscura y ondulada, ojos brillantes de color azul y, si su propia piel le había parecido brillante, la de esta chica era la luz hecha materia. Llevaba un vestido largo de color azul pálido, pero a ella no le tocaba el suelo en lo más mínimo. Iba descalza. A su espalda aparecieron los dos hombres de ayer; el de la espada y el otro, bueno ambos llevaban espada, pero ella los identificó así. El que no llevaba espada-pero en verdad si llevaba, el segundo, el acompañante… ¡Ese que estaba al lado del otro que estaba delante de ella! –su mente se estaba nublando con pensamientos confusos, pero en el fondo se aclaraba. Ese chico, el que Brisa pensaba, estaba sosteniendo su mochila.

Detrás de esos tres había un hombre que, aunque no aparentaba mucho más que los otros dos hombres, sus ojos lo delataban como a alguien de bastante edad. Quizá simplemente estaba cansado, la verdad, pero su mirada era inquietante; como la de alguien que ha vivido y visto mucho.

La chica dio unos rápidos y estilizados pasos hasta plantarse delante de la pelirroja, y le sonrió;

—_Suilad, Im Arwen. __Man eneth lín?_ _–Saludos, mi nombre es Arwen. ¿Como te llamas?_— Dijo la chica morena. Brisa de la quedó mirando durante un rato, con esa expresión que pone alguien cuando mira una pared esperando que se abra y le revele el sentido de la vida, los enigmas de la creación y el porque de que las tostadas siempre caigan por el lado de la mantequilla. Un par de minutos más tarde habló:

— ¿_Suilad_? — Su voz no era tan débil como la noche anterior cuando encontró a los otros dos hombres, pero le tembló un poco. ¡Suilad! ¿Quién coño habla en élfico Sindarin en pleno siglo XXI y fuera de una convención de la Tierra Media? Vale, su hermano a veces le soltaba alguna palabreja así, pero ni siquiera él lo encontraría normal… ¿Cómo podía hablarlo tan fluidamente y con tanta naturalidad esa chica? Misterios de la vida, como los dibujos en campos de trigo en América. La chica sonrió más ampliamente y volvió a hablarle.

— _Man eneth lín?_ — Brisa dedujo que tenía dos posibles respuestas, siendo la primera: ¿qué tal? Y la segunda ¿Cómo te llamas? Decidió optar por la segunda, ya que intuyó que lo que le había dicho al saludarla significaba que se llamaba… ¿Arwen? ¡Oh, dios, sí! ¿Cómo no? Una loca de las convenciones de la Tierra Media que se cree Arwen… Si le dieran dos euros por cada vez que conoce a una, sería millonaria.

— Brisa…

—_Man sâd telil, Brisa? -¿De dónde vienes, Brisa?_ — La chica hizo una pausa y miró hacia atrás al oír que uno de los hombres hablaba. Entonces asintió y se volvió a girar: — _Pedich edhellen? -¿Hablas la lengua de los elfos?_

—¡Oh, esa última la he entendido! No, no hablo la lengua de los elfos. Puedes hablarme en inglés, francés, catalán o castellano… Siempre quise aprender Klingon pero mi hermano nunca me ha querido enseñar. — Brisa sonrió y negó con la cabeza; por algún motivo tenía la extraña sensación de que la chica no estaba fingiendo, sino que en verdad hablaba sindarin a diario y de forma natural. Le fallaba que su supuesto nombre fuese Arwen… Bueno, y que fuese un supuesto elfo; eso sería raro e imposible, los elfos no existen, solo gente loca que cree serlo.

— Tiene un nombre extraño; le va a conjunto.

— ¡Elladan! No hables mal de ella, pobrecilla… No entiende el idioma que le hablamos; quizá en Oestron… — Dijo Arwen golpeando el brazo de su hermano y haciendo sonreír a este. Arwen y su instinto maternal…

— Ayer lo probé yo, hermana, y tampoco no entendió… — Explicó Elrohir

— Bien, no nos queda más alternativa que dejar que se aclare un poco las ideas aquí. No nos supone ninguna amenaza, solo hace falta mirarla para verlo, y quizá si le damos un poco más de tiempo pueda decirnos más sobre su procedencia.

— Parece ser lo correcto por ahora; quizá podríamos enseñarle un poco de nuestro idioma, ¿no creéis? Nunca va mal hablar sindarin. — Comentó Arwen, momentos antes de ser apartada delicadamente por una delicada mano en su brazo, se giró y encontró a Brisa sonriendo y un poco sonrojada. Arwen se hizo a un lado y observo lo que hacía la pelirroja desde al lado de su padre.

Lo primero que hizo Brisa fue levantarse en sus puntillas y darle un beso en cada mejilla a cada uno de los gemelos, luego se separó un poco y susurró un gracias que no entendieron… pero lo rectificó con aire de confusión diciendo _"Le hannon"_ que si entendieron y aceptaron, aunque sonase más a una pregunta que a una afirmación… Y a todos les pasó lo mismo por la mente: de alguna manera, esa chica pelirroja y extraña, conocía algunas frases y palabras en sindarin, aunque no entendiera la lengua en sí. Todo un misterio la verdad, y uno difícil pues ahora tendrían que aprender a comunicarse con una persona con la que no compartían lengua alguna… ¡Y aún quedaba por ver que había dentro de la bolsa que habían encontrado! Habían acertado al pensar que era de ella, pues al dar las gracias la cogió de las manos de Elrohir y fue a sentarse en la cama para abrirla… Y llenarla de los objetos más curiosos que los cuatro elfos habían visto hasta la fecha.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>** Muchas gracias a** Yanily** por su adorable review. Te respondo por aquí esperando que hayas decidido leer como avanza el fic, ya que no puedo hacerlo por MP. ¡Muchas gracias de todo corazón!  
>Y tú, si has llegado hasta aquí, ¿por qué no dejar un review? ¡Gracias!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Brisa vació su mochila encima de la cama. La vació completamente, bolsillos y cremalleras interiores completamente abiertas y mochila sacudida en el aire para que cayera todo lo que llevaba dentro. El resultado fue una cama llena de una cuantas hojas, un poco de tierra y unas piedrecitas, el cargador de su móvil, una linterna con sus respectivas pilas extras, cinco chocolatinas Twix (cuando algo gusta, gusta mucho…) un mapa del bosque en el que estaba, un neceser con ropa interior y su cepillo de dientes, desodorante, cepillo de pelo, gomas de pelo y clips, una libreta y un estuche con pinturas, otro estuche con bolígrafos y lápices, una gorra, una bufanda, guantes, un saco de dormir, la esterilla que llevaba atada a la mochila junto a la guitarra, una brújula, un par de libros en francés y otro en catalán, una revista en español y otra en inglés… Se notaba que se iba de acampada, nadie en su sano juicio llevaría una mochila tan grande o con tantas cosas dentro. También encontró su monedero, cuatro camisetas, un pantalón largo y uno corto; encontró el collar que le regalaron sus padres por su cumpleaños, lo había guardado ahí por miedo a que se le perdiera… En cuanto lo vio se lo puso, como si fuera un amuleto que la protegería de todo.

Empezó a hacer agrupaciones de los objetos; a un lado lo que era ropa, al otro los libros y revistas, a la derecha puso las chocolatinas, luego la brújula y el mapa… Y así hasta formar unas seis filas con todo lo que había sido capaz de encontrar en su mochila. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que se le había olvidad por completo que estaba en compañía de cuatro seres más.

Los otros cuatro ocupantes de la sala observaban a Brisa, una mezcla de admiración y asombro dibujada en las cuatro caras. Quizá era por la rareza o por lo estrafalario que era todo; había cosas que parecían ropa como las que llevaba cuando la encontraron, había una especie de libros y otros más grandes y delgados, tenía un tubo del que salía luz y unos pequeños cilindros metálicos… Y, cuando creían que no podía ir a nada más extraño, la pelirroja abrió una bolsa negra que llevaba atada a la mochila y sacó una especie de violín mucho más grande.

Esta vez Brisa sí se dio cuenta de la reacción de sus compañeros. Era una guitarra, tampoco es que sea la cosa más rara o extraordinaria del mundo, ¿no? Actualmente todo el mundo tiene una guitarra, a todos les gusta fingir que pueden tocarla… Ya sea un metalero haciendo "air-guitar" o un niño jugando al "guitar hero".

— ¿Os gusta mi guitarra? — Preguntó Brisa sonriendo; preguntó por la gracia de preguntar, no porque le importase.

— ¿guitar-ra? — Respondió Arwen frunciendo el ceño; así que así se llamaba ese instrumento. Guitar-ra, sonaba bien, tenía mucha melodía en cada letra… Lo elfos adoran las palabras melodiosas y esa lo era.

— ¡Sí! — Brisa volvió a sonreír, y justo se acordó de que, sabía el nombre de la chica, pero no tenía ni idea de quienes eran los otros tres hombres. — ¿Arwen?

— ¿Sí? — La elleth sonrió al oír su nombre en labios de esa chica, sonaba completamente diferente a cualquier otra persona que la hubiese llamado alguna vez… Era como si no estuviese familiarizada con el orden de las letras que formaban su nombre; era bonito, aún y sonar un poco raro.

— ¿Cómo se llaman? — Pero Arwen no parecía entender lo que preguntaba Brisa. Tras fruncir el cenó unos segundos, la pelirroja empezó a estrujar su mente hasta recordar las palabras que buscaba. Primero señaló a uno de los gemelos y dijo: — _Man eneth lín?_ —

Lo cual dejó completamente boquiabiertos a los cuatro, pues había pronunciado las palabras claras. Sonaban un poco raras proviniendo de ella, pues se notaba que no era algo que hiciese habitualmente, pero el hecho de que hubiese recordado con exactitud las palabras de Arwen, les sorprendió gratamente… Incluso cuando no eran las correctas porque, tal y como formuló la pregunta era como si le estuviera preguntando a Arwen cual era su nombre, y no cual era el nombre de la persona a la que señalaba, pero, con todo y eso, era un gran avance en cuanto a comunicación se trataba. Acababan de descubrir que quizá no sería tan difícil conseguir que aprendiera el idioma, si era capaz de aprender a reproducir las palabras que oía, solo tenían que enseñarle el significado y ya estaría todo solucionado.

La chica morena, por otro lado, se dio cuenta de que no había presentado a sus acompañantes, así que les señaló uno por uno y dijo el nombre:

— Elladan, — dijo señalando al chico de la espada. Señaló al otro y dijo: — Elrohir. —

La teoría de que le estaban tomando el pelo se estaba desmoronando demasiado rápido; ahora mismo no le costaba imaginar que esas personas hablasen ese idioma habitualmente, no le costaba imaginar que de verdad estaba en un lugar dónde había elfos, y no le costaba imaginar que ella fuera Arwen. De hecho, según se ve, no es que Arwen fuera un nombre especial que solo llevase la futura reina de Gondor; según se ve era bastante común, Arwen era como María en el lugar de donde venía Brisa… Pero necesitaba una pequeña confirmación, algo que le demostrase que estaba completamente loca, y Arwen se lo dio. Señaló al mayor y dijo: — Elrond.

Le pelirroja empezó a temblar, y articuló una palabra que sería el golpe de gracia para todas sus teorías y esperanzas: — _adar_? — Esa era una de las palabras que Brisa siempre recordaba del sindarin, porque le sonaba a vasco. En euskera "padre" es "aitar" y en sindarin "adar" por tanto siempre lo relacionaba, y siempre las recordaba… Incluso sin hablar euskera, pero reconocía algunas palabras. Su ex-novio era vasco, al fin y al cabo.

Los otros cuatro fueron sorprendido una vez más por la pelirroja: ¡al final resulta que sabía un poco más de un par de palabras! El misterio que la envolvía se hacía cada vez más grande ante sus ojos… Por alguna razón que no conocían, la voz de esa chica reflejaba pánico cada vez que descubría algo más sobre ellos. Era como si les conociera de algo, o hubiera oído hablar de ellos y no se lo pudiera creer… Era raro, porque de verdad parecía estar asustada, asustada o atemorizada. Elladan pensó, y rezó, porque no le diese otro ataque de pánico; fuese lo que fuese que la atormentaba, por favor, que no la redujera a una muñequita cubierta de lágrimas… Era una imagen que rompía el corazón… Ver a una chica tan joven y tan viva reducida a un mar de lágrimas por algún motivo… Elrohir se acercó a ella y, al ver que no se asustaba o algo, se sentó a su lado en la cama y asintió; ella entendería que ese movimiento era la respuesta a la pregunta.

Y vaya si lo entendió. En unos segundos todo el mundo de Brisa y sus teorías de donde estaba, sus ilusiones de googlear cosas al volver a casa, o el ver a sus padres y hermano que le vendrían a recoger con el coche para llevarla otra vez a Barcelona… Todo se derrumbó; las cosas se solaparon las unas a las otras, y ya daba igual todo porque estaba loca. Estaba loca, la única explicación es que eso fuese un sueño, pero parecía demasiado real.

Brisa abrió el neceser, sacó el pequeño bisturí que llevaba para cortar gasas o abrir alguna bolsa, y se hizo un corte en el brazo. Era un corte largo, doloroso y ardiente, le dolía hasta rabiar y eso le hizo que todo le doliese más. El dolor era real, no lo tendría que ser. El dolor era real, ¡era real! Le estaba saliendo sangre de verdad, le estaba doliendo como nada antes y lo único que podía hacer era ver como la sangre le manchaba el vestido blanco y los ojos se le nublaban por las lágrimas que le llenaban la cara. Lágrimas silenciosas, amargas y de terror… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ella?

Arwen empezó a llorar también, sin saber el motivo. Los elfos tienen esa capacidad de empatía que les hace percibir muy claramente las emociones fuertes, como las que estaba viviendo la pelirroja ahora… No sabía que pasaba, pero sabía que era fuerte, sabía que Brisa lo pasaba mal y, en cierta manera, comprendía la necesidad de herirse a ella misma.

Elladan y Elrond estaban completamente en shock; esa chica se acababa de herir a ella misma con toda la naturalidad del mundo, pero a la vez era como si se estuviese obligando a hacerlo... Era raro; muy raro, pero ahora estaban más determinados que nunca a descubrir lo que atormentaba tanto a esa chica. Lo primero sería enseñarle un poco de sindarin, lo segundo sería llevarla a Minas Tirith y hablar con Estel y Mithrandir.

Elrohir, al estar más cerca de ella, vio claramente como sus pupilas se dilataban hasta ser solo dos agujeros negros. Era como si no fuese un ser vivo, como si solo fuese una muñeca… Él sabía lo que pasaba en casos así; esa chica estaría en shock por un tiempo. Él mismo lo había vivido, no en carnes, pero alguien muy querido para él había pasado por una situación tan horrible que, la única manera de saber que aún estaba viva fue verse sangrar a ella misma… Esto, por supuesto, solo lo sabían él y esa persona. Elrohir abrazó a la chica y dejó que esta llorase todo lo que quisiese en su pecho, luego le curarían la herida, pues no era grave, era solo un corte superficial. Cuando todo eso estuviese cubierto, iría a buscar Glíriel y seguro que ella sabría qué hacer.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota<span>:** grancias a **Yanily** por su adorable review en el segundo capítulo; yo también tengo lo de "AA MAMA" en mi agenda, es increíblemente útil, oye! haha gracias por leer!

Y tú, si has llegado hasta aquí ¿por qué no comentas?


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Antes de empezar este capítulo, quiero pedir perdón por el rápido cambio de tiempo... He intentado que no se amuy béstia, y todo lo que ha pasado desde el capítulo 3 hasta aquí será relatado poco a poco por diálogos, pensamientos y otras cosas; pasa que, si sigo al ritmo que iba, esto puede ser eterno y se acabaría haciendo aburrido, además no tengo tantos conocimientos de sindarin como para poder poner el avance de Brisa poco a poco... Espero que podais comprender mis motivos. Gracias!

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4:<span>

Durantes los meses que siguieron, Brisa empezó a aprende sindarin con ayuda de Erestor, el consejero de Elrond. En no muco tiempo pudo aprender las primeras palabras que necesitaría; palabras como podían ser los nombres de algunos alimentos, animales, plantas, colores, números, meses… También aprendió alguna canción, saludos, despedidas, versos… Brisa aprendió muy rápido a entender a los elfos, tardó un poco más en hablarlo y la escritura era un caos. Entenderlo era fácil para ella, algunas palabras le sonaban a otros idiomas y, por tanto, si podía relacionarlas entre ellas, podía aprender y recordar más fácilmente. La pronunciación de las palabras le costaba un poco más; ella tenía la suerte de hablar un idioma como el catalán que, entre otras diferencias con el español, posee más sonidos vocálicos… Como el francés, pero incluso sigue teniendo más. Alguien le dijo una vez que, los catalanes y los italianos, son los que tendrían más facilidad a la hora de aprender a hablar en sindarin; ahora ha podido comprobar que es cierto, pero, incluso siéndole fácil, le era difícil. El sindarin tiene esa estúpida manía del inglés de escribir las cosas y pronunciarlas de otra manera… Lo cual afecta tanto al aprender a escribir como al hablar. Una putada, sin duda, pero la pelirroja se estaba superando cada día más y ya le pillaba el tranquillo.

Cada mañana, para repasar las lecciones, los gemelos la llevaban al bosque y le señalaban algo para que ella dijese el nombre, hacían lo mismo mientras desayunaban y luego se convirtió en algo en general. Muchos elfos de Imladris se apuntaron al juego, y empezaron a señalarle objetos y decirle su nombre para que los aprendiera. Así fue que, no sólo aprendió lo que Erestor le enseñaba, también aprendió lo que los demás elfos querían enseñarle; algunos le enseñaron los utensilios que se usan para coser y las piezas de ropa, otros le hablaron de metales y minerales, algunos más de jabones y aceites.

Cada noche se reunían en la Gran Sala para pasar el tiempo antes de que fuese hora de ir a la cama. Se explicaban historias, a un ritmo lento y pausado cuando Brisa se unía; todos querían que ella también fuese capaz de entenderlo todo y nadie se oponía a un cambio de velocidad a favor de la chica. Ella estaba muy agradecida. No es que fuese alguien a quien le gusta ser el centro de atención, más bien lo contrario, pero que la tuviesen tan en consideración en un lugar que no era el suyo… La hacía sentir un poco más como en casa.

Los elfos de Imladris se acostumbraron a la pelirroja desde los primeros días de su llegada. Al principio no estaban muy a favor de una desconocida rondando por todas partes, y menos sabiendo que no hablaba su idioma, pero vieron como la chica estudiaba hasta agotarse para intentar acercarse a ellos y los elfos, pese a ser desconfiados y un orgullosos, admiran profundamente a la gente que tiene objetivos que cumplir. Vieron, además, como la familia de Elrond la acogió sin problemas, y eso les hizo darle una oportunidad… A día de hoy siguen sin arrepentirse. De hecho, más de una vez, alguno de ellos había dejado sus tareas y se ha puesto a ayudarla con alguna palabra dificultosa. No es que la considerasen un elfo más, pero si la habían aceptado, de la misma manera que aceptaron criar a un niño mortal hacía años. Claro, Brisa no iba a ser rey, ni reina, pero el sentimiento era el mismo; le habían dado una familia a alguien a quien se la habían arrebatado.

Para aquellos curiosos que deseaban saber de dónde había salido esta chica, Elrond explicó la verdad sobre lo que sabía de ella; todos juraron silencio, pues eran conscientes de que, si la información caía en malas manos, Brisa correría peligro, y ninguno de ellos quería exponerla ante el peligro.

Otra cosa que los elfos admiraban mucho, era la gente con talento para las artes, cosa que Brisa tenía. Muchas veces veían a Brisa pintar o dibujar, lo hacía muy bien, la verdad. No era de esas pinturas élficas que te hacen llorar de lo bellas que son y lo mucho que te llenan el alma, pero incluso ellos se dieron cuenta de que sus trabajos eran buenos. Otra cosa que Brisa hacía muy bien, aunque solo de noche, era cantar y tocar la guitarra; no la oían porque lo hiciese muy alto, la oían porque lo hacía en el balcón y los elfos tienen muy buen oído para las melodías.

Ese instrumento que tocaba, la guitarra, sonaba alegre siempre… Aunque el tono fuese triste, la vibración era alegre y su voz… La voz de Brisa era muy dulce. Cuando hablaba ya se notaba su timbre dulce, pero al cantar sólo se oía la melodía que ella quería transmitir.

Los elfos adoran los secretos y los cotilleos, así que no es de extrañar que la voz corriese enseguida y, por las noches, todos estuvieran atentos a oír las canciones de Brisa. Otra cosa a destacar de los elfos, es que no son muy buenos guardando según qué secretos… Por eso, una noche, empezaron a pedirle a Brisa que les cantara algo, que estaban hartos de oírla solo de noche. Ella les explicó que solo conocía canciones del lugar de dónde venía y que, por lo tanto, no entenderían la letra… Pero ellos insistieron, así que ella se puso a tocar la guitarra y cantar.

En el centro de la Gran Sala, con una muchedumbre élfica a su alrededor, Brisa se relajó y trató de pensar una canción para poder cantar. Había oído esas canciones élficas que le habían enseñado, pero no podía tocarlas sin saber la partitura… Todas esas canciones eran de amor, de tragedias o odas a la naturaleza; eso le dio la idea de buscar una canción parecida, pero dentro de su repertorio.

El resultado fue una canción en francés.

_Me han dicho que nuestras vidas no valen gran cosa,_

_que pasan en un instante, al igual que se marchitan las rosas._

_Me han dicho que el tiempo hace el imbécil, _

_que de nuestras penas se hacen abrigos…_

_Sin embargo alguien me ha dicho que me amabas aún,_

_Hay alguien que me ha dicho que me amabas aún._

_¿Será posible?_

_Me han dicho que el destino se burla de nosotros,_

_que nos da nada y que nos lo promete todo._

_Parece que la felicidad está al alcance de la mano,_

_entonces tendemos la mano y nos volvemos locos._

_Sin embardo alguien me ha dicho que me amabas aún,_

_Hay alguien que me ha dicho que me amabas aún._

_¿Será posible?_

_Pero, ¿quién es el que me ha dicho que aún me amabas?_

_No recuerdo más, era tarde por la noche;_

_aún oigo la voz, pero ya no veo los rasgos…_

"_Él os ama, es secreto, no le digáis que os lo he dicho."_

_¿Ves como hay alguien que me ha dicho que aún me amabas? _

_Es verdad que me han dicho que me amabas aún,_

_¿Será posible?_

_Me han dicho que nuestras vidas no valen gran cosa,_

_que pasan en un instante, al igual que se marchitan las rosas._

_Me han dicho que el tiempo hace el imbécil, _

_que de nuestras penas se hacen abrigos…_

_Sin embargo alguien me ha dicho_

Todos en la sala aguardaron hasta que la última vibración de la última cuerda de la guitarra cesó, entonces irrumpieron en un sonoro aplauso. Quizá no habían entendido la letra, pero era una canción de amor; de amor a la vida, de amor por todo lo que tienes, era una canción que hablaba del tiempo y hablaba de momentos de la vida. Era una hermosa canción.

Esa noche, ya en su habitación, Brisa se dio cuenta de que debería dejar de tocar la guitarra para recordar a su familia y amigos; debería empezar ha hacerlos por todo lo que aún tenía: su vida.

Era cierto que, a ratos, aún no podía creer dónde estaba y pasaba las horas esperando que, eso que la había traído a Imladris, la volviese a llevar de regreso a Barcelona… Había ratos que se creía loca, que creía estar soñando. Había otros momentos en los que se sentía más real aquí de lo que jamás se había sentido allí en Barcelona… Pero seguía echando de menos a los suyos; seguía preocupada por lo que estuviese pasando allí, ¿y si la han dado por muerta o por desaparecida? Uno de esos casos que nunca se resuelven y la familia lo pasa mal, muy mal y se acaban destrozando y viven como si estuviesen muertos… No, Brisa no quería pensar en eso, porque no quería creer que eso le podría pasar a su familia o amigos. No quería pensar en su padre, un cirujano de gran reputación, pudiese equivocarse al tratar a un paciente solo por estar pensando en su hija desaparecida, no quería pensar que su madre, profesora de francés de un instituto, diera charlas sobre su experiencia ante la desaparición de su hija… No quería pensar que su hermano, uno de los músicos con más talentos que jamás haya conocido, se culparía toda su vida por lo que le ha pasado a su hermana; no quería creer que ese chico dedicaría su vida a tocar canciones tristes, si es que volvía a tocar.

Otra cosa que no podía soportar era todos sus amigos, verles tristes es algo muy chocante. Echaría de menos a sus dos mejores amigas y a sus respectivos hermanos que, a su vez, son los dos mejores amigos del suyo propio. Cosas de la vida. Luna y Hana… Seguro que, si Brisa no vuelve, harán alguna locura como irse ellas mismas a buscarla. Son capaces de hacerlo, a diferencia de Brisa, ellas dos nunca tienen miedo… Pero quizá en esta situación… Hasta ellas dos estarían como ella. Brisa, siendo sincera con ella misma, no sabía si querría volver, solo sabe que quiere a su familia y amigos con ella, pero es consciente de que no puede tenerlo todo en esta vida…

_Continuará_...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>** Gracias otra vez a **Yanily** por su comentario; sí, lo de la mochila... Yo cuando voy de acampada me llevo casi todo lo que pillo por mi habitación, la verdad. Lo de la guitarra se me ocurrió porque yo, al igual que Brisa, soy jefa de un grupo de scouts, y cuando nos vamos de acampada lelvamos la guitarra y nos la vamos pasando para que la lleve uno de los jefes por turnos, así no nos cansamos tanto, jiji. (Eso sí, las espaldas sufren lo suyo...) y muchas gracias también a **Junk, **espero que con este capítulo tengas un poquito más para mojar pan hasta el siguiente plato!  
>No sé como se os da el inglés, pero en este capítulo se nombran las dos mejores amigs de Brisa; Luna y Hana. Hana todavía no tiene historia, pero Luna es la protagonista de mi fic en inglés titulado "Penguins and Polar Bears" si os interesa podéis entrar y leer un poquito sobre ella; aunque lo más probable es que acabe haciendo una traducción...<p>

Además decir, la canción que Brisa canta se llama "**Quelqu'un qui m'a dit**" y es de **Carla Bruni**, la primera dama francesa es una de mis nuevas obsesiones. Os dejo aquí la letra en original por si os interesa:

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,_  
><em>Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses.<em>  
><em>On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud <em>  
><em>Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux <em>  
><em>Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,<em>  
><em>C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.<em>  
><em>Serais ce possible alors ?<em>

_On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous_  
><em>Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout<em>  
><em>Parait qu'le bonheur est à portée de main,<em>  
><em>Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou<em>  
><em>Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit ...<em>

_Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?_  
><em>Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit,<em>  
><em>J'entend encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits<em>  
><em>"Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"<em>  
><em>Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit...<em>

_Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a t'on vraiment dit..._  
><em>Que tu m'aimais encore, serais ce possible alors ?<em>

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,_  
><em>Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses<em>  
><em>On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud<em>  
><em>Que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux,<em>  
><em>Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que...<em>

Y ya me callo y dejo este capítulo lleno de notas. Siento haberme enrollado tanto!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

¿Cómo representa que tienes que sentirte por la noche, cuando estás en un lugar que, hasta hace solo unos meses, creías que no existía? ¿Cómo lo haces para no llorar cuando no puedes parar de pensar en tu familia y amigos, que no saben dónde estás, que no sabes dónde están ni que hacen? ¿Cómo representa que debes actuar ante la gente que, con toda la amabilidad posible, te ha acogido en sus vidas? ¿Cómo representa que debes decir _quiero volver a casa_ sin que ellos entiendas _no me gusta estar aquí_, porque, hablando claro, no es que no te guste estar aquí? ¿Cómo pretende alguien que puedas hacer tu vida cómo si nada, en un lugar dónde no tienes ninguna raíz? Las noches de Brisa, algunas más que otras, se basaban en darle vueltas una y otra vez a esas preguntas.

Habían pasado ya unos seis meses desde que Brisa llegó a Imladris y, la verdad, había aprendido muchas cosas. Primero, después de hablar y escribir en sindarin y Oestron, aprendió a coser, pero no es que fuese una gran costurera… Lo segundo que aprendió fue a montar a caballo, algo que no resultó bien dado el hecho de que le dan miedo las alturas… Intentó también el arte de la agricultura, mal asunto si no sabes distinguir un nabo de un puerro… Algo que sí se le dio bien, aunque era algo que ella había dicho previamente, fue la pintura. Primero empezó dibujando un poco el jardín, las flores, los árboles y algunos animales, luego empezó a dibujar escenas cotidianas: dos elleth cosiendo unas faldas ante el fuego por la noche, Arwen mirando por una ventana, los gemelos bajo un árbol… Fueron sus obras más alabadas.

Pasados esos seis meses, Brisa se dio cuenta de algunas cosas que, por algún motivo no se atrevía a preguntar. Una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención fue que toda la familia de Elrond estuviese preparando su viaje hacia Tierras Imperecederas; según ella tenía entendido sus hijos se quedarían atrás: Elladan y Elrohír un tiempo más tarde, quizá, irían pero no se sabe… Y Arwen teóricamente estaría casada con Aragorn y coronada como reina, cosa que no estaba y era otra cosa que le sorprendía. Al principio pensó en la posibilidad de haber llegado antes de la guerra, pero lo descartó cuando Erestero decidió darle algunas clases de historia, y le habló sobre la guerra no ocurrida hacía mucho. Por lo que aprendió en esas clases, descubrió que hacía sólo un año que había pasado todo lo de la Guerra del Anillo; la curiosidad por saber por qué Arwen no era reina de Gondor no hacía más que crecer… Pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

—Briiiiiisa. — La voz de Glíriel era una de las primeras cosas que oía cada mañana al despertar. Sus habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra, y la elleth no necesitaba excusas para saltar de balcón a balcón y entrar en la habitación de la pelirroja. A los pocos días de llegar, Elrohír le presentó a Glíriel, su prometida. Aunque fuese una chica elfo preciosa, con rostro angelical y larga melena dorada, era todo menos común. Los elfos, en general, gustan del silencio y de usar tonos de voz pausados y en tono bajo; ella gusta más de hacer bromas, hablar en un tono un tanto alto y no mucho silencio… Misteriosamente, a los demás no parece molestarle eso en Glíriel.

— ¡Ahora voy! — Todas las mañanas Glíriel se presentaba en el balcón de la pelirroja, y esperaba a que ésta le abriese la puerta para ir ambas a desayunar. Brisa veía en ella varias características de sus amigas: físicamente la asociaba mucho con Hana, rubia y de melena larguísima, el carácter animado y con ganas de estar en movimiento también le hacían pensar en ella… Solo sus puntos coquetos y sus, a veces muy notorios, momentos de credulidad, hacían que pensase en Luna.

Hana, Luna y Brisa han sido amigas incluso desde antes de nacer; la madre de Luna, Samantha, y el padre de Hana, Éoin, se conocen desde la adolescencia, igual que Iris, mujer de Éoin, y Maya, madre de Brisa. Dio la casualidad de que las tres mujeres se quedasen embarazadas por las mismas fechas, dando a luz al trío de los hermanos mayores: Hans, hermano de Luna, Éorl, hermano de Hana y Blaise, hermano de Brisa. Desde ese momento, el destino quiso que esos tres fuesen inseparables en todo momento, haciendo que las tres familias se uniesen inquebrantablemente, y más cuando, años más tarde, nacieron las tres chicas.

Más que amigas, siempre han sido hermanas. Siempre juntas en todo momento, bueno o malo, y ante todo… Siempre han ido al mismo colegio, el mismo grupo de amigos, pero no han tenido las mismas aficiones; lo cual era perfecto, porque así podían aprender cosas nuevas de diferentes áreas: Luna era bailarina, Hana tenía una voz divina y Brisa era la que ponía la música.

Mucha gente las creía más cliché cuando se daba cuenta de que Hana era rubia, Luna morena y Brisa pelirroja; casi como tres muñequitas. El típico trío de amigas de una serie tonta para adolescentes… Como en _Totally Spies_, pero sin ser así del todo.

Elladan era el que más sabía sobre la vida de Brisa antes de llegar a Imladris; quizá porque fue él quien la sujetó cuando estuvo a punto de caerse la primera vez, quizá porque es el más curioso de la familia y quería saberlo todo, quizá porque los planetas se alinearon con Júpiter… ¿Quién sabe? Lo importante es que Elladan, en esos momentos, era como una especia de salvavidas para Brisa.

Un día, una mañana de primavera, de buenas a primera le vino y le dijo que se acercaba el momento en que su padre y su hermana marcharían de Tierra Media.

— ¡Elladan! ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

— Sí, claro, ¿qué pasa? — Estaban ambos sentados a la sombra de un gran árbol cerca del río. Era temprano por la mañana, pero no mucho, ya habían desayunado y todos se estaban poniendo manos a la obra para empezar sus labores diarias.

— No recuerdo dónde leí que Arwen estaba prometida con alguien… ¿Ese alguien quién es? ¿Irá con ellos? — Por razones de "seguridad" Brisa había omitido que, de donde venía, ellos eran personajes de un libro… No había dicho nada de lo que sabía o lo que no sabía; ya tenía suficiente creyendo estar loca ella como para aguantar que ellos también lo pensasen, si no lo hacían ya…

— Oh. Bueno, lo estaba… Con el rey de Gondor. Creo que Erestor te habló un poco de historia, ¿me equivoco?

— Ajá…

— Bien, pues resulta que durante la guerra, él acabó por decidir que su futura esposa y reina consorte fuese la Dama Blanca de Rohan. Una mujer digna de admiración, ciertamente. Mi hermana se lo tomó muy bien, pues ella tenía sus propias dudas sobre quedarse aquí para siempre… Escoger ser mortal, para Arwen, no era una opción muy clara, la verdad. — Brisa quedó en shock ante las palabras de Elladan… ¡Éowyn! ¡Aragorn y Éowyn estaban juntos! ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¡Qué fuerte!

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>** Gracias, **Yanily** por tu review, otra vez! a mi me encanta hablar de los elfos, de hecho cuando hablo de otras razas o culturas, me encanta indagar en lo que yo creo que podrían ser sus costumbres/manera de hacer y me encanta escribir y escribir sobre esas cosas... Aunque me lo esté inventando y haya gente que diga que no! Mis elfos son muy determinados, y eso porque aún no he llegado a Rohan! jiji  
>Gracias, <strong>Junk <strong>por seguir leyendo y comentar de nuevo! Grrr Carla Bruni es interesante, jajajajaja a veces pienso que debería darle más tiempo para aprender cosas pero, al igual que hago con Penguins and Polar Bears, la dejo que vaya haciendo y de vez en cuando la meto en problemas por tema lenguaje... jojojo  
>Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, <strong>Lol<strong>! yo también creo que deberían escribir más sobre los gemelos; son geniales! yo no es que les haya dado mucho protagonismo todavía, pero planeo hacerles un capitulo especial hablando de sus vidas... Aquí ya dejo ver algo de la de Elrohir, jojo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Brisa se estiró en su gran cama cubierta por sábanas verdes. Se puso a mirar a su alrededor inconscientemente, empapando todo su ser con lo que veía.

Empezando por la cama en dónde estaba; era enorme, seguramente cabrían dos o tres personas sin casi rozarse. Las sábanas que cubrían el colchón eran de color blanco y ultra suaves; el colchón era blandito, no sabía de qué era… Látex fijo que no, pero no era para nada incómodo, igual que la almohada. Tanto la funda de la almohada como la sábana y el cubrecama, eran de tonalidades de verde muy pálido con bordados en verde esmeralda. El cabecero de la cama era de una madera muy oscura y con diversos tipos de pájaros gravados.

Tenía una mesita en una esquina, era ahí dónde se sentaba a hacer los deberes que Erestor le ponía, por eso estaba llena de papeles y libros. Al otro lado tenía un tocador con diversos aceites y cremas varias.

La pelirroja observó su armario; era grande y de la misma madera oscura que el cabecero de la cama, el tocador y la mesita. Era sencillo, pero daba un toque de elegancia a toda la habitación, un susurro de majestuosidad; era como magia.

No es que Brisa tuviese mucha ropa, por lo que el armario se le quedaba grande, pero con el paso del tiempo había adquirido ciertas cosas. A la colección de jersey amarillo pollo, tejanos ajustados, shorts, sus cinco camisetas básicas de 2x1 en Zara, sus botas de senderismo, y sus otros tejanos; se le sumaron cinco vestidos de estilo élfico y diferentes colores, unos zapatos que usaban la mayoría de chicas que había visto: eran de cuero muy fino y tratado, y parecidos a lo que en Barcelona se llaman bailarinas o manoletinas. También le habían hecho unas botas con piel de algún animal peludito –prefirió entrar en detalles de qué animal era exactamente, sólo le faltaba encariñarse con sus botas y ponerle nombre para que la tildasen de loca por completo. Sin embardo, estaba segura de que la tierna y dulce Luna se habría puesto a llorar con una situación así…- A juego con las botas, le hicieron también un par de capas, y guantes.

No es que Brisa estuviese haciendo recuento de sus pertenencias por aburrimiento, es que le habían dicho que se iban de viaje y necesitaba organizar lo que iba a llevarse. ¡De viaje por Tierra Media! Dos días después de recibir la noticia, aun pensaba en ello como el slogan de un juego de rol en pleno estilo WOW o Lineage II.

La diferencia es que ella estaría _realmente_ en _Tierra Media_, no delante de la pantalla del ordenador moviendo un personaje con las flechitas del teclado.

Ahora más que nunca, Brisa estaba segura de que su hermano la odiaría de por vida. Blaise es esa clase de chico que adora los juegos de rol y los ejércitos de enanos del Warhammer, por tanto que sea su hermanita la que se va de expedición a Gondor… No le hará mucha gracia.

Bueno, eso es, claro, si vuelve a verle y se lo puede plantar en la cara…

**…...**

_Dol Amroth, Gondor_

_(Hace un año, aproximadamente.)_

El viento soplaba fresco en las costas de la playa de Dol Amroth; el sol se estaba preparando para ocultarse, pero el cielo ya tenía unas tonalidades sepia. Una chica muy joven estaba durmiendo en la orilla, el agua mojaba su larga melena de color castaño oscuro, mientras la arena le cubría el cuerpo como una croqueta cubierta por pan rallado. La chica abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor; parecía buscar a alguien, aunque sus ojos seguían adormecidos aún.

—Oh no, por favor, no. La misma broma otra vez, no… Venga chicos, sí, sí, es muy divertido. Salid ya. — La chica se incorporó y se puso la mano sobre los ojos para cubrírselos de tanta claridad. —Vamos, no es tan divertido como parece… Salid ya y vamos a casa. ¡Joder, venga ya, vámonos! —Pero al ver que nadie respondía, se subió a una roca cercana a dónde estaba y empezó a explorar con la vista. No reconocía para nada el lugar en el que estaba, era una playa pero no una conocida. —Eh, en serio. No conozco este sitio… ¡Muchas Gracias! Habéis hecho realidad mi sueño de estar perdida y sola en una playa que no conozco. ¡Incluso me estoy hablando a mí misma! Me estoy volviendo loca… ¡Dios, muy loca! En serio, Luna, deja de hablar sola. —Luna bajó de la roca y se puso a caminar en dirección a Dios sabe dónde, pues no reconocía ni un solo lugar de los que había visto desde la roca. Recogió su bolsa del suelo y se la colgó del hombro, se quitó los zapatos y caminó con ellos en la mano… La esperanza de encontrar a alguien en una playa desierta, se esfumaba cada vez más rápido. Sólo deseaba no estar en una de esas playas australianas con cocodrilos de agua salada… Eso sería raro, peligroso y muy alarmante.

Luna caminó durante cinco horas, o quizá cinco minutos; nunca lo sabrá, pero tampoco es que le importase mucho el tiempo, cuando divisó unas siluetas humanas. Bueno, parecían humanas…

Empezó a correr. No sabía porqué. Parte de ella tenía miedo de saber dónde estaba, pues realmente no tenía ni idea; nada le parecía familiar, ni siquiera el color del mar o su olor le parecían parecidos a los que bañaban las costas de Barcelona. En un momento dado, paró de correr y respiró profundamente, luego otra vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el oxigeno es bueno siempre y cuando no te ultraoxigenes; cosa que acababa de hacer y se había mareado un poco. Se arregló un poco el pelo, se quito tanta arena como pudo, y se acomodó el vestido. Antes de empezar a caminar, insultó, maldijo e hizo voodoo a unas cuantas personas en su mente; entonces empezó a caminar.

—Si esto es una broma, queridos amigos, yo también sé jugar. ¡No te dejes engañar, Luna! — Susurró mientras caminaba.

Después de andar durante un par de minutos, se dio cuenta de que las siluetas humanas la estaban mirando fijamente. Eran humanos, sí; eran todos hombres y con vestimentas un tanto estrafalarias. Pantalones marrones y abombachados, botas de cuero hasta las rodillas, camisas de tela gastada… No formaban una imagen muy agradable, ni de salvación.

—Bueno, bueno, tenemos visita, caballeros… Una bonita visita. —La voz resonó en la cabeza de Luna; era horrible, y arrastraba las palabras como los borrachos… Ni siquiera entendió lo que dijo. —Ven aquí, pequeña dama, no tengas miedo… ¡Podemos _divertirnos_ todos juntos! —Todos los demás hombres explotaron en una risa horrible, de esas que se oyen en las pesadillas.

Entonces fue cuando Luna comprendió algo más sobre su situación: Entendía las risas, pero no entendía ni una sola palabra. Algo no iba bien; la teoría de las playas australianas con cocodrilos, acababa de desmoronarse.

—¿Podéis decirme dónde estamos? ¡Hey, sueltame! — Gritó la chica cuando uno de los hombres le agarró la muñeca. Se la apretaba fuertemente, y cuando ella intentó soltarse, él apretó más. Eso le dejaría marca, estaba segura, pero estaba dispuesta a vivir con ello si eso la dejaba libre. — ¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES! —Pero el hombre no hizo ademán de moverse, así que Luna le estampó la mano en la cara y le dio una patada en las costillas. Si algo aprendes al tener un hermano mayor cinturón negro en artes marciales, es a defenderte… Lamentablemente su libertad duró poco, pues los hombres se lanzaron sobre ella como un grupo de niños sobre un caramelo.

Iban gritando cosas que Luna seguía sin entender… Pero le dio poca importancia y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, que no era mucho, así que en una veintena de hombres formó una barricada delante de ella en menos de cero coma… Luna notó como dos enormes y sucias manos la cogían de un brazo; sintió nauseas sólo con el tacto, y ganas de llorar cuando otro par de manos le cogió el otro, sujetándola de brazos abiertos y tocando el suelo solo con las puntas de los pies.

—No te preocupes, pequeña, te lo pasarás bien…— Le espetó uno de los hombres en la cara; su aliento apestaba a tabaco y alcohol barato. Las nauseas volvieron, así que Luna cerró los ojos muy fuertemente y redujo sus labios a una fina línea para controlar sus impulsos internos. No sería buena idea vomitarle encima, aunque quizá se lo merezca.

—En serio, no tengo dinero ni nada, — tartamudeó Luna mientras el hombre se acerba a ella. — ¡Vale! ¡Sí, creo que tengo algo de dinero dentro de mi bolso! ¡Puedes cogerlo todo, pero déjame ir, por favor! —Muy a su pesar, la pobre chica empezó a llorar. Los hombres lo debieron encontrar divertido, pues una risa se apoderó de todos ellos.

—Pareces extranjera… Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que dices; bueno, en verdad no. Espero que no te moleste si me lo tomo como un "oh sí, por favor, hazme tuya." Pues es justo lo que haré. —Aún sin entender las palabras, el significado se le hizo claro cuando él empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón…

— ¡NO! ¡NO POR FAVOR, NO! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO –NO PODÉIS HACERME ESTO! —Luchó un poco más por soltarse, pero estaba agotada y simplemente dejó que su cuerpo cayese un poco más al suelo mientras era consumida por sus lágrimas…

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, Luna casi no tuvo tiempo de pensar que hacía o qué pasaba a su alrededor. El hombre se desabrochó el cinturón, y estaba subiéndole el vestido cuando una flecha le atravesó el pecho. En un rápido movimiento sus brazos quedaron libres y su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo… Era el momento ideal para huir, pero su cuerpo parecía tener otros planes; algo parecido a no moverse, y su mente decidió que era un buen plan. Estaba completamente colapsada y no podía pensar en nada… De repente, un hombre cayó a su lado. Más bien un cadáver cubierto en sangre, y eso si fue motivo suficiente para activar su cuerpo y mente. Luna emitió un grito agudísimo a la par que empezó a llorar otra vez.

Se levantó rápidamente y sin mucho equlibrio, empezó a andar hasta que chocó contra alguien y se cayó al suelo; entonces empezó a gatear, esquivando cadáveres, partes de la anatomía humana que nunca deberían separarse de su dueño, y salpicaduras de sangre, hasta que estuvo mínimamente alejada de la matanza. Se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas mientras lloraba y tarareaba una canción para sí misma; la misma que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeña… Entonces todo quedó en calma y su tarareo era lo único que se oía. Cerca de doce o trece hombres se pararon delante de ella. Uno empezó a hablarle.

— ¿Está usted bien, señorita? —Aunque su voz sonaba preocupada de verdad, Luna no entendió lo que le dijo y se asustó… Lo único que no quería ahora era repetir una escena como la que había vivido en menos de veinte minutos, así que gateó hacia atrás y se alejó un poco de el recién llegado hasta que su espalda chocó con una roca.

—Realmente está asustadísima… Pobrecilla. ¡Malditos bastardos! —Exclamó otro hombre apretando sus puños a sus laterales.

—Completamente de acuerdo, Tybalt. Pobrecilla…— La voz de este tercer hombre era más suave y más _fresca_, más juvenil. Provenía de un chico que también parecía el más joven del grupo, y que se arrodilló delante de Luna. —Buenas tardes, preciosa. Mi nombre es Amrothos, y te aseguro que no tienes ningún motivo para temerme. —El chico le extendió la mano; ella seguía sin entender lo que le decía, pero una sensación de paz se apoderó de su interior; no tenía miedo, pero su cuerpo aún no le respondía. —Oh, pero mírate: ¡estás cubierta de sangre! Lo siento muchísimo, no era nuestra intención cubrirte de algo tan desagradable… Simplemente estábamos haciendo nuestra ronda cuando te oímos llorar. ¿Crees que podrás perdonarnos? —El chico le sonrió. — ¿Sigues sin querer hablar conmigo? Oh, vaya… Yo esperaba algo como "¡Gracias, eres mi héroe!" —Amrothos empezó a reír, y ese sonido fue suficiente para que Luna cogiese de su mano. Su risa no sonaba como una pesadilla, era algo parecido a la risa de un príncipe en un cuento de hadas; al refrescante sonido de un riachuelo en medio del bosque. Él sonrió y le apretó la mano de la forma más delicada posible, —me alegro de que estés aquí, pequeña. ¿Estás bien?

—Te debo mi vida…—Fueron las últimas palabras de Luna antes de desmayarse en brazos de un confundido Amrothos que no entendió su significado.

— ¿Qué te acaba de decir?

—No tengo ni idea. Pero no podemos dejarla aquí, Elphir. —Dijo Amorthos acomodándose a Luna en sus brazos, mientras miraba a su hermano mayor.

—Lo sé. Deberíamos llevarla a palacio con nosotros. Quizá ada sabrá qué hacer con ella. —Elphir acarició la mejilla de la chica, —pobrecilla… Es demasiado joven y hermosa para caminar sola tan tarde.

—Quizá se ha perdido. ¿Creéis que es Dol Amroth? Yo nunca la había visto antes…— Dijo Amrothos mirando a los demás. Uno de los soldados le respondió:

—No creo. La verdad es que su ropa es extraña, y antes parecía no entenderte.

—Tybalt tiene razón, hermano. Toda ella parece extranjera… Bueno, de momento hay que llevarla a casa

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>** Yay, yay! ¿Qué pasará con Luna? ¿Qué hace Luna en Dol Amroth? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. La verdad es que no tenía intención de poner a Luna dentro de esta historia, ya que tengo un fic (en inglés) publicado que trata de ella; pero pensando y pensando, se me ha ocurrido que puedo aprovechar y unirlas las dos más o menos. He de decir, que quede claro, que Luna y Brisa se encontrarán en esta versión (en _Vino e Incienso_) pero eso no pasará en _Penguins and Polar Bears_... Espero que no os resulte incómodo o difícil de seguir dr aquí en adelante. Básicamente me centraré en Brisa, pero iré dando algunos flashes sobre Luna (de hecho, adoro escribir sobre Luna. Es tan mona!)

Muchas gracias por pasarte, **elena kate hale** y me alegra de que te guste. Espero que esta actualización sea considerada "rápido" y no hayas tenido que esperar mucho. Es que yo acabo de empezar la universidad y la carrera de Filosofía cansa mucho... Aunque es divertido!

Me encanta que te haya gustado, **Lol** porque yo no las tenía todas con el útlimo capítulo. Tenía la sensación de que daba muchos detalles que a la gente no le importan, y que además era muy corto... Pero me encanta que te haya gustado! En cuanto a lo de las relaciones, pues la verdad es que sí, Luna tendrá una relación amorosa con un personaje del canon... ¿Con quien crees que será? jajaja una pista: no es quien crees! jajaja A parte de eso, lo de cambiar la historia... Sí, tiene un motivo, la verdad es que es un motivo que tendrá sentido cuando acabe esta historia; será algo bonito, ya verás qué pasa, jojo. Y gracias por confiar en mí!

La verdad es que he echado de menos los dulces comentarios de **Yanily **y de **Junk**, pero bueno, espero que este os guste y podáis decirme qué os parece!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** No soy mucho de hacer estas cosas, creo que todo el mundo tiene bastante claro que no soy Tolkien y que, por lo tanto los personajes no me pertenecen ni el fandom... Pero hay quien cree que es necesario que os lo diga; ni que fueseis tontos. Pero bueno, yo os lo digo para que no queden dudas: No soy Tolkien, blah, blah, no soy la dueña de la Tierra Media, blah, blah, la mayoría de Elfos y la familia real de Dol Amroth tampoco es mía, blah, blah, Luna y Brisa lo son. Blah.

Por si alguien tiene dudas: _"..."_ son pensamientos.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 7:<span>

Luna se encontraba estirada en una cama con sábanas blancas, y tapada por una suave manta de seda azul y bordados plateados, cuando se despertó. Aunque la habitación el bordado y todo podía parecer precioso, la chica solo sintió hostilidad hacia el color azul. Sí, por algún motivo, Luna odiaba el azul. Sobretodo ese azul cielo del camisón que llevaba puesto… El cual no recordaba tener, ni haberse puesto.

― ¿Quién coño me ha vestido? ― Entonces notó ciertas partes de su cuerpo rozando libremente el vestido de seda…― ¿Y dónde coño está mi ropa interior?

Luna miró a su alrededor, hasta darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación. Había otra persona; una mujer de unos treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos, con vestido de color azul marino y el pelo recogido con un lazo de igual color.

― ¿Debería llamar al Señor, señorita? ― Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa dulce.

― ¿Perdón? ― Preguntó la chica. Pero la mujer salió por la puerta, dejando a Luna sola y confundida en la habitación. _"__¿Por__qué__todo__es__tan__azul?__¿Dónde__habrá__ido__esa__mujer__de__Dios?__¿Conocen__otros__colores__a__parte__del__azul?__Odio__el__azul,__encima__me__queda__fatal.__"_ A parte de las diversas tonalidades de azul, también había algún que otro plateado, negro y blanco. Todo muy neutral.

Luna vio su mochila en una silla, e inmediatamente saltó de la cama y corrió hacia allí _"__¡Así__que__aquí__estás,__cosita!__"_

Abrió la mochila en segundos y sacó su móvil aun más rápido y empezó a buscar en sus contactos. _"__Mama,__mama,__mama__… __¿Por__qué__nunca__he__intentado__el__numero__de__mi__madre?__¡Pero__si__me__sé__el__de__Telepizza!__La__verdad__es__que__es__útil__saberse__el__número__de__Telepizza__… __Pero__creo__que__si__llamo__ahora,__el__chico__de__las__pizzas__no__vendrá__a__buscarme__a__… __Aquí.__"_ Una vez encontrado el número de su madre, Luna intentó llamarla, pero el móvil no recibía señal alguna.

Mientras pensaba sobre porqué no tenía señal, oyó tres toques en la puerta. Fue entonces cuando la realidad se le echó encima: seguía sin saber dónde estaba, no sabía como había llegado ahí, no acababa de entender lo que le había pasado ayer en la playa, y no sabía dónde estaba su ropa interior… Algo un poco inquietante, la verdad. Ante el pensamiento de lo que pasó/pudo pasar en la playa, notó como las nauseas le volvían y los ojos le empezaban a arder. Su mente parecía no poder deshacerse de las imágenes de esos hombres intentado violarla, y luego sus cadáveres en el suelo… Por pacifista que fuera, no podía evitar sentir un gran alivio al saber que estaban muertos y que su muerte había sido dolorosa. Eso hizo que se odiase un poco, pero solo un poco.

― Adelante, ― Dijo Luna, pero la puerta no se abrió. ― ¡Adelante!

Cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente, cinco hombres entraron en la habitación, acompañados de una chica muy joven. Cuatro de los hombres tenían el pelo negro como la noche y los ojos grises como perlas; la chica, que parecía no mucho más mayor que Luna, también poseía esas características. Uno de los hombres de pelo negro parecía mayor que los demás, pero tampoco parecía muy viejo. Podría ser el padre de los demás, pero solo si te fijabas en las pequeñas arrugas dibujadas alrededor de sus ojos. El otro hombre era poco más alto que los otros tres jóvenes, pero este era rubio y con unos ojos marrones increíblemente profundos; como piscinas de chocolate en las que pudieras pasarte horas.

Piscinas de chocolate… Que bonito sería el mundo si eso existiera.

― Buenos días. ― Dijo el mayor de los hombres. Luna no entendió nada, tal y como le había pasado el día anterior, pero por el movimiento que hizo el hombre con la cabeza, decidió que le saludaría.

―… ¿Hola? ― Cada segundo que pasaba, la chica morena sentía que la idea de sus amigos gastándole una broma era la más tonta del mundo. Parte de ella se preguntó si alguien la había secuestrado, o algo peor/mejor… Aún estaba decidiendo si una ablución alienígena era mejor o peor que un secuestro. El hombre le sonrió. ― Hey, estaba intentado llamar a mi madre, pero parece que no tengo cobertura… ¿Sabes por qué? ― La desesperación que tenía por llegar a casa se le notó en la voz. En ese pequeño gallo que le salió al decir la primer palabra. Las personas en frente de ella se miraron los unos a los otros, pero no dijeron nada.

― ¿Qué coño estará diciendo? ― Preguntó Amrothos, más para él que para los demás. Pero el hombre mayor le dirigió una mirada en tono de advertencia. ― Sí, sí, lo siento. _No__debes__usar__palabras__mal__sonantes__delante__de__una__dama_. ― El hombre mayor le sonrió, igual que los demás a su alrededor. Amrothos avanzó hasta la cama donde Luna estaba sentada y se sentó a su lado. ― ¿Recuerdas algo de ayer?

Al principio el instinto le dijo que se aparatara de ese hombre, pero entonces le reconoció: era él el que la había ayudado en la playa. Casi sin pensar y actuando por impulso, Luna se abalanzó sobre el hombre, rodeando su cuello con los brazos en un abrazo, y sintiéndose mucho mejor cuando él se lo devolvió.

― Tu nombre era Amrothos, ¿verdad? ― Dijo Luna cuando se separaron. El hombre la miró asombrado y asintió.

― ¡Así que me recuerdas! No me extraña, la verdad es que soy un tipo difícil de olvidar… ¿Cómo te llamas? ― El chico moreno se sentía un poco más relajado, por algún motivo no tenía se sentía cohibido por ella, ni siquiera por lo poco que podían hablar. Llevaba desde el día anterior ansioso por saber cosas de esa chica; igual que su padre y hermanos, todos se habían quedado perplejos con su ropa y sus objetos personales. Nadie había venido clamando ser familiar o amigo, y parecía que nadie en Dol Amroth la conocía… Todo un misterio que, sumado a la increíble belleza de esa chica, la hacía ser completamente adorable.

De hecho, de no ser por la ropa, objetos, y que no parecía etérea, cualquier persona podría confundirla con una de esas elfas de leyenda. Como las que asistieron a la coronación del rey Aragorn. Pero ahora que la veía mejor, su altura también la delataba.

Cuando Amrothos salió de sus pensamiento se dio cuenta de la carita de inocente angelito/gatito confundido que le estaba poniendo Luna. Lo cual hizo que empezara a reír, haciendo que ella también riese por contagio. Entonces se puso una mano en el pecho y repitió su nombre, le puso la misma mano a ella en el pecho, con cuidado de no tocar nada que no debiese, y le preguntó su nombre otra vez.

Esta vez si que lo entendió: ― Luna. Me llamo Luna.

― Ese nombre es adorable… Luna.

La otra chica que había en la habitación caminó hacia ellos y se arrodilló ante Luna. Le sonrió y le habló: ― Mi nombre es Lothíriel. Y ellos, ― dijo señalando a Amrothos y los otros dos jóvenes; ― son mis hermanos. Él es nuestro padre, ― dijo señalando al mayor de los hombres. Luego sus ojos pasaron a tomar un brillo sugerente al señalar al hombre rubio: ― él es Éomer, rey de Rohan. ― Lothíriel cogió las manos de Luna entre las suyas. ― ¿De dónde eres?

Por alguna razón entendió que la chica le estaba preguntando algo importante. Quizá le preguntaba como había acabado en la playa, quizá de dónde venía, o quizá le preguntaba su opinión sobre la evolución del cangrejo ermitaño en playas alicantinas. Luna no sabía si Alicante tenía playa. No, espera, recordó que Alicante tiene playa… Lo cual la llevó a pensar en porqué la comida más típica cuando vas a Madrid es el bocata de calamares, si Madrid no tiene mar para pesar calamares. ¿De dónde sacan esos pobres bichitos? Que existencia más triste la del calamar madrileño inexistente…

Luna se levantó y fue hacia su mochila, de la cual sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo y se puso a dibujar algo.

― ¿Qué hace? ― Preguntó Elphir, el mayor de los cuatro hermanos. Todos se dirigieron al lado de Luna para ver que hacía: ― ¿Está dibujando?

Correcto. Estaba dibujando algo parecido a la caricatura de una chica con la cabeza grande, ojos grandes y cuerpo pequeño. Algo tierno. Mono, que dirían sus amigas si estuviesen con ella. No solo estaba dibujando, sino que _se_ estaba dibujando.

― Creo que se está dibujando…― Dijo el mayor de todos, el padre de Lothíriel y sus hermanos.

Luna se dibujó otra vez, pero en esta ocasión dibujó a más personas a su alrededor y algunas notas musicales. Sus observadores dedujeron que era una fiesta, una buena deducción, ya que era exactamente lo que Luna quería que dedujeran.

El siguiente dibujo, pero, era ella durmiendo; primero en una cama, luego en… Un extraño lugar que no reconocían.

― Por lo que sabemos, según sus dibujos, estaba en una fiesta y luego se fue a dormir… Pero, ¿en vez de a la cama fue a… ese lugar? ― Explicó Amrothos, otra vez hablando más para él que para los demás.

Luna entendió, más o menos y por la expresión corporal, que él chico que la había salvado estaba explicando sus conclusiones sobre los dibujos que ella había hecho, pero que, por algún motivo, no sabía que era el lugar donde estaba durmiendo después de su cama… Así que le cogió del brazo y lo llevó hasta la ventana que, ella previamente había visto, tenía vistas al mar.

― ¡Claro! ― Dijo Amrothos, emocionándose al ver que ya lo entendía. ― Estaba en una fiesta, cuando se acabó se fue a dormir pero, algo pasó, y se despertó en la playa.

Ella simplemente asintió y sonrió, entendiendo que él ya lo entendía y, por tanto, el resto también. Ni siquiera se molestaría por explicar que la fiesta era la celebración del décimo tercero aniversario de boda de su madre y su marido, o que estaba en su casa de la playa y luego de la fiesta se puso a hacer las maletas para volver a Barcelona. Tampoco explicaría, de momento, que el vestido que llevaba era con el que se iba a Barcelona. Se lo había puesto porque durmiendo vestida podía estar un poco más en la cama… La vagancia, que es muy mala. Y tampoco que, por algún motivo, la maleta había aparecido con ella… Bueno, llámalo maleta, llámalo mochilas, bolsón de viaje; llámalo como quieras. Ella lo llama "desto" o "daixonsis" cuando habla con sus hermanos.

Una vez explicado un poco sus orígenes, se acercó otra vez a la libreta y dibujó un esbozo rápido de la habitación, y cuestionó con la mirada a los demás.

― Parece que está preguntando dónde está, cosa que no le hemos explicado en ningún momento. ― Intervino Éomer. El padre de los otros asintió.

― Estás en Dol Amroth. Yo soy el Príncipe Imrahil. Como ya sabes, estos son mis hijos, y éste es mi buen amigo. Mis hijos, el mayor y el menor, te encontraron ayer en la playa, y ahora tú serás mi huésped en palacio.

Luna sonrió; la expresión corporal de Imrahil era, cuanto menos, impresionantemente tranquila. Sus movimientos eran completamente elegantes, como presidiendo una cena de gala o una ceremonia, y su voz sonaba solemne y reconfortante… La chica volvió a dibujar. Esta vez dibujó a Amrothos con una espada luchando contra una especie de monstruos deformes.

El dibujado empezó a reír al reconocerse en el dibujo, y le cogió el bolígrafo a Luna para dibujar él también. Dibujó a Elphir con una espada y matando _monstruos_ también.

― Creo que debería comer algo. Ha estado durmiendo un día entero; si fuera yo, estaría muerta de hambre… Erchirion, puedes preguntarle si tiene hambre? ― Dijo Lothíriel mirando a uno de sus hermanos directamente a los ojos… Aunque él le sacaba unos buenos quince o veinte centímetros. Lothíriel no era mucho más alta que Luna, que medía 1'63 m.

― ¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos vamos a entender? ― Pero su hermana ni se molestó en contestar, solo frunció un poco el ceño. ― Luna. ― Dijo él ganándose la atención de la nombrada. Los ojos de ella no eran grises, eran más bien de un color turquesa. Erchirion, ampliamente conocido por su popularidad entre las más bellas mujeres de la corta, al igual que sus hermanos, se reprimió mentalmente en cuanto encontró los ojos de Luna. Era, sin duda alguna, una de las chicas más bellas que había visto en su vida; si no era la que más, directamente. Pero era una belleza terrenal, no era inaccesible y no era espléndida… Era, simplemente, preciosa. Sin más. ― Mi hermana quiere saber si tienes hambre…

― ¿Huh? ― Preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando Amrothos le dibujó una manzana, pudo entenderlo más o menos. ― ¡Oh! ¿Qué si tengo hambre? Sí, la verdad es que sí. ― Y asintió con la cabeza, lo cual fue señal para Lothíriel, que la cogió de la mano y se la llevó de la habitación.

― ¿Qué crees, Imrahil? ― Preguntó Éomer a su amigo cuando ambas féminas habían salido ya de la habitación.

― Creo que Elphir y Amrothos han hecho bien en traerla. Me gustaría que se quedase aquí, no sabemos si tiene familia o a donde llevarla; ni siquiera habla el idioma. He pensado que podemos dejarla que se quede aquí, así nos aseguramos que está bien y quizá descubramos más cosas sobre ella… Hay que admitir que todas sus posesiones son _muy_ interesantes. Y hay que admitir que sus dibujos son buenos y, cuanto menos, extraños. Hablaré con Cormac para que empiece con lecciones de Oestron para Luna… Luna; que nombre tan bonito…

― No solo el nombre es bonito… Además, creo que hay uno de tus hijos que a captado bastante bien su belleza, ¿no crees, Erchirion? ― Bromeó Éomer, ganándose sonrisas cómplices entre el resto de los presentes.

― Solo voy a decir una cosa sobre el tema… Amrothos, tus manzanas dan pena.

― Oye, cállate. Mis manzanas son perfectas. Eres tú que no tienes ni idea de arte…

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>** Gracias **Yanily** por comentar, jiji, la verdad es que ya me he acostumbrado a vuestros comentarios y me encantan! Es muy bonito saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribes! Luna, tal y como dices, es la cosa más dulce que he escrito jamás... La descripción que he tengo de ella suena ultra Mary Sue, pero es que mi idea de Luna es que sea preciosa y encantadora en muchos aspectos... Pero que no llegue a ser Mary Sue repelente y estúpida; la verdad es que los lectores de la versión inglesa están enamorados de Luna, espero que vosotros también!

Merci **Lol**! me encanta que sepas que eres el héroe en el que estaba pensando cuando escribía... Adoro que me lean la mente! jiji! Si te soy sincera me acabo de dar cuenta que cuando dije "Luna" quería decir "Brisa"! Así que sí, Luna tendrá su romance y Brisa también; el de Brisa es más inesperado que el de Luna, la verdad, pero muy bonito! Te enamorarás tu también!

Merrrci **Junk**! yo también entiendo de responsabilidades y cosas... Mirame, anda que no tardo en actualizar! Me encanta que te gusten mis comentarios; para mí son cosas que me vienen a la mente cuando escribo, y creo que son reflexiones muy normales, por tanto la gente sonreirá... Como la de los calamares en este capítulo! jajaja

He de decir que lamento muchísimo tardar tanto entre capítulo y capítulo, antes no tardaba nada, pero es que ahora con la universidad estoy hasta mis límites. Además este puente es el Saló del Manga de Barcelona, y yo no puedo faltar! Además que la semana que viene tengo un par de exámenes, y la siguiente... Y encima dentro de nada me voy de campamentos con mis niños y llevo toda la semana haciendo las fichas para las actividades, el centro de interés, que si material y cosas varias... Y, tachán tachán, ahora estoy trabajando dos tardes a la semana!

Intentaré, si puedo -no prometo nada, subir otro capítulo durante el puente. Por si un caso, he dejado que este sea un poquito más largo, para que os dure un poquito más. Jiji


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

La vida en Dol Amroth era tranquila para lo que Luna estaba acostumbrada. No había tráfico, tampoco había gente que hablase alguno de los idiomas que ella conocía. Aprende idiomas, le habían dicho de pequeña, y ahora se encontraba en un lugar dónde nadie entendía lo que decía sin importar en que idioma lo decía. La primera noche, harta de no poder hablar con nadie probando idiomas que ni siquiera sabía hablar… Decidió cantar. Por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta, Luna es la clase de chica que necesita hablar y explicarle su vida a todo el mundo; de esas que siempre tienen algo que decir por muy tonto que sea. Todo lo contrario a su hermano, Hans.

Hans, o el abogado del diablo, como le llaman en la familia, es el hermano mayor de Luna y, tal y como su mote dice, es abogado… Muy buen abogado. Tanto que a veces da miedo discutir con él en casa por si te pone una querella por algún motivo que, aparentemente es lógico y denunciable. Han es tan buen abogado que antes de acabar la carrera ya le estaban haciendo un huquecillo en un buffet.

Mary, la hermana pequeña de Luna, tampoco es muy habladora pero cuando habla te deja boquiabierta… Como ese día que se quedó mirando fijamente a Luna y le dijo _"__Imagina __que __el __amor __de __tu __vida __es __un __asesino __en __serie __que __ha matado_ _a __toda __su __familia __y __a __sus __otras __parejas, __¿qué __harías: __a)__le __matarías __antes __de __que __te __matase __él __a __ti, __b)__dejarías __que __te __matase?__"_ Y luego siguió con su bol de cereales como quien no quiere la cosa… Su pobre hermano se pasó todo el día dándole vueltas a la pregunta; por la noche Mary no recordaba haberla hecho.

Pero si algo tienen en común los tres hermanos, aunque no compartan genes con Mary, es que son amantes pasionales del chocolate y la comida en general.

Poco después de haber llegado a Dol Amroth, Luna empezó a tomar clases de Lengua Común –Oestron- la cual no tardó mucho en entender más o menos cuando la oía, pero le parecía completamente imposible de leer… Eso le costó más de un par o tres –incluso cuatro- meses. Su problema con la falta de comunicación se solucionó más o menos, ya que todavía había de aprender mucho vocabulario, pero la base ya la tenía y podía comunicarse con los demás de una manera más o menos fluida.

El Príncipe Imrahil, curioso por saber más sobre la procedencia de la chica, la llamó un día al despacho y, tras intercambiar información mutuamente, Luna llegó a la conclusión de que este lugar era muy parecido a _Dol__Nosecuantos_, una pequeña ciudad cerca del mar de la que su hermano le había hablado alguna vez… Ningún problema de no ser porque, teóricamente, esa ciudad fue inventada por Tolkien para sus libros. No obstante Luna decidió ahorrarse sus conclusiones, no fuera caso que Imrahil la tomara por loca y la pusiera de patitas en la calle.

**000**

Era una mañana gris, fría y oscura con nubes que amenazaban tormenta, y Luna estaba sentada en una silla delante de la ventana. Era una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, la que más enfocada estaba al mar… Siendo ella de una ciudad con tanta influencia marítima no era de extrañar que mirase las olas ir y venir cuando añoraba a su gente. Dicen que las personas que han vivido siempre cerca del mar nunca podrán vivir en un lugar alejado de éste, pues la influencia de las olas y el olor a sal es demasiado fuerte… Es una sensación de melancolía, pero dulce y tranquilizadora. Es el mar, el que siempre estará ahí par ti, y para todos, porque quizá existan fronteras en el mundo, pero el mar es de todos… Le pese a quien le pese. No puedes poner ataduras o barreras a algo que no puedes controlar. Una persona de tierra adentro no podrá entender lo que eso significa, pero si alguna vez vive cerca del mar… Lo empezará a entender.

Luna estaba sentada en una silla con el cuerpo estirado hacia adelante y los brazos haciéndole de cojín a su cabeza en el alféizar de la ventana, cuando Erchirion entró a la biblioteca y la vio. La mirada completamente perdida en el paisaje gris delante de ella, su melena ondulada moviéndose con el frío viento y una sonrisa de tranquilidad dibujada en la cara.

Antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo, Luna se sentó con la espalda tocando el espaldar de la silla y puso sus manos en su falda… Y, mirando al mar, sin dejar de sonreír de puso a cantar la canción más bonita que Erchirion había oído nunca, y no le hizo falta entender la letra para poder apreciar la belleza y los sentimientos que esa canción le transmitían a Luna y, por lo tanto, a él.

_Oh, gaviota voladora,_

_Que das vueltas sobre el mar,_

_Y al paso del viento _

_Vas volando más allá del mar_

_Hasta llegar a la playa soleada,_

_Playa de dulces recuerdos, _

_Donde noche y día está siempre_

_La muñeca de mis amores._

_Cuando la veas sola_

_Cerca de las tranquilas olas,_

_Dale el beso que le envío fervientemente._

_Dile que siento dulce melancolía,_

_Y que en ella pienso en todo momento. _

_Oh, si igual que tu gaviota _

_Yo pudiese el mar atravesar,_

_Hasta llegar a la playa soleada,_

_Donde tan dulces son mis recuerdos_

_Y ver su piel morena _

_Cuando se despierta tan bellamente,_

_La muñeca que entre sueños_

_Es tan grata acariciar._

_Cuando la veas sola_

_Cerca de las tranquilas olas,_

_Dale el beso que le envío fervientemente._

_Dile que siento dulce melancolía,_

_Y que en ella pienso en todo momento. _

― Esa canción es preciosa, Luna. ― Dijo Erchirion una vez ella acabó de cantar. Al estar tan sumida en su canción, Luna no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de él, por tanto al principio se espantó un poco y casi se cae de la silla de lo rápido que se giró, lo cual hizo reír al príncipe. ― Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

― No, no pasa nada, tranquilo… Es solo que… Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos y no sabía que había alguien más… ― Erchirion cogió una silla cercana y la movió hasta estar al lado de Luna y se sentó.

― La letra de la canción… ¿Qué idioma es? ¿Qué dice?

― Es el idioma que se habla en el lugar del cual vengo. Originalmente, al igual que vosotros aquí, nosotros tenemos dos: el que conoce la mayoría de gente, algo así como la lengua común vuestra, es el español. Y el que se habla en lugares concretos, el idioma que he usado yo ahora y el que más se usa de dónde vengo, se llama catalán. ― Luna respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando, ― la canción está narrada por un chico que vive muy lejos de la chica de la que está enamorado, y la única conexión que tienen es que ambos viven cerca del mar… Entonces el chico le pide a una gaviota que si algún día ve a la chica cerca de la playa, que le diga que él la quiere y que la echa de menos… Y dice también que le encantaría poder volar solo para poder verla a ella una vez más… Es una canción típica de dónde vengo. Creo que es una de las canciones más bonitas que me han enseñado en mi vida.

― El lugar de dónde vienes… ¿está cerca del mar? Si tenéis canciones que hablan de playas… Esa canción me ha parecido preciosa, y ahora que se de que va, me lo parece aún más. ― Luna le miró a los ojos fijamente y sonrió, lo cual hizo que él sonriera un poco también.

― Sí, siempre he vivido cerca del mar… No podría vivir en ningún otro lugar, la verdad. El olor a sal, el sonido de las olas, la arena… Lo echaría demasiado de menos, no sabría como vivir sin ello.

― ¿Añoras a tu familia?

― Sí. No es porque no esté contenta aquí, os agradezco mucho vuestra hospitalidad y me habéis tratado muy bien durante todo este tiempo. Pero cada día me pregunto que estará haciendo mi familia sin mí… Quizá mamá me está buscando, o quizá ya se ha dado por vencida… Bueno, no, eso seguro que no; mi madre nunca se rinde. ¿Te importa si te hablo de ellos?

― En absoluto, adelante. ― Erchirion se acomodó un poco más en la silla y se dispuso a oír la historia de la familia de Luna.

― Mi madre se llama Samantha, todo el mundo la llama Sam. Ella no es del mismo país del que soy yo, pero estuvo estudiando ahí y le gustó tanto que se quedó. Tengo un hermano mayor que se llama Hans, es cinco años mayor que yo, y me ha hizo de figura paterna durante mucho tiempo…

― ¿Y tu padre?

― Mi padre… Se fue de casa cinco meses después de que yo naciera… Engañó a mi madre con otra mujer y no hemos sabido nada de él desde ese día.

― ¡¿Se fue dejando a su mujer con un bebé y un niño pequeño? ¿Qué clase de hombre haría algo así? Si le hubiese conocido me hubiese encargado personalmente de que no viese más mundo…

Ante el asombro de Erchirion, Luna estalló en una carcajada: ― Te entiendo, mi hermano se uniría a tu causa, la verdad. Pero no te preocupes, años después mamá se casó con otro hombre. Ese hombre es un cielo, y nos ha tratado a mi hermano y a mi como sus hijos de verdad; de hecho él tenía una hija de su difunta mujer, mi hermana Mary, y los tres hemos crecido juntos como hermanos, y para mí ese hombre es mi padre. Actualmente él y mamá tienen dos pequeñines en común; son gemelos, y ahora tienen siete años… Son adorables.

― Parecéis una familia muy unida. ― Dijo Erchirion sonriéndole y ajustándole un mechón detrás de la oreja.

― Lo somos. Lo éramos…

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Sí, aquí está el capítulo que dije que no-prometía-pero-intentaría subir el puente... Como veis, no lo subí el puente. Las cosas se lían mucho en esta vida, oye... Y ahora estoy que si examenes, que si no, más mis propias movidas personales que la acabo liando de maneras que después pienso: ¿Cómo ha pasado esto exactamente? Pero bueno, de tranquis y felizmente por la vida. Jojojojo

**María** (no recuerdo si has pueso acento o no en el nick, pero en caso de queno: deberías, jijiji) yo el élfico me lo patillo un poco. En tema nombres (todavía no ha salido ninguno, pero saldrán) me los inviento usando palabras élficas y toooodo tiene sentido. Para frases como las que he usado de presentación: algunas las he sacado de los libros (en general de todo Tolkien, no solo ESDLA!) pero hay una web muy buena (para frases y nombres) que se llama arwen-undomiel si no recuerdo mal... Búscala en google, y si no te sale nada avísame en un review y te intento poner el link exacto (es que en ff normalmente no te dejan poner links.)

**Yanily** Oiix que cuca! Et van enamorar les meves terres? Jijijiji y eso? que hacías por aquí? (sí, soy cotilla por naturaleza, lo siento! jajaja) La verdad es que he tenido "problemas" con supuesta "mary-sues" en un fic de Harry Potter... Al final la mayoría me acabó dándo la razón, jojojo. No, pero además escribí en un foro sobre mary-sues si Luna lo era, la describí y tal, y me dijeron que rozaba pero no llegaba... Además me lo dijeron por lo de que es super guapa. Como si no hubiese mujeres reales súper guapas! (Elsa Pataky -ehemehem-) Peeeero bueno, la gente se aburre mucho, eso es verdad... Si me dicen algo, me pondré mi mácara de V e iré a buscar VENDETTA. Jijiji

**Junk** si supieras que hoy he tenido un debate apasionante con un amigo sobre los calamares de Madrid... Hay dios! Creo que soy la única que se ha planteado eso alguna vez... Por que hace unos 60/70 años de dónde sacaban los calamares? del Manzanres? del estanque del Retiro? En serio, hay que plantearse el mundo! Y bueeeno Luna y sus amorcitos son un encanto, pelea de gallos no sé... Pero lo tendré en mente, jojojojo. Merci por la suerte, creo que me hizo mucha falta en el de ética! (No estudies nunca filosofía como carrera, niños.)

**Lol **Merci por la suerte en los examenes, como ya le he dicho a Junk, la necesité mucho en ética... Eeen fin. Pues bueno, Brad Pitt no se emterá en la historia para seducir a Luna, yo es que soy muy fan del Branjelina (más que nada porque adoro la palabra "branjelina"!) peeero sí, muy inesperado! Jojojojo ya verás que pasa, el de Luna es un amor de hombre! Pero se verá más adelante porque, oiiix.

Por si alguna queréis practicar vuestro catalán, aquí os dejo la versión original de la canción. Por cierto, esta canción es una de mis preferidas, me la enseñaron en la coral cuando tenía ocho añitos y la canto siempre. SIEMPRE. Aunque canto fatal, yo sigo con ella. Por si quereís oirla con ritmo y tal, buscad: La Gavina de Marina Rossell en youtube. (no puedo poner links...)

La Gavina

Oh, gavina voladora,  
>que voltejes sobre el mar,<br>i al pas del vent mar enfora  
>vas voltant fins arribar<br>a la platja solejada  
>platja de dolços records,<br>on dia i nit i fa estada  
>la nina del meus amors<p>

Quan la vegis sola  
>prop la quieta onada,<br>don-li la besada  
>que li envio més fervent<br>Digues-li que sento  
>dolça melangia,<br>i que en ella penso  
>en tot moment.<p>

Oh, si igual que tu gavina  
>la mar jo pogués travessar,<br>fins arribar a la platja,  
>on tan dolç és recordar<br>i veure la imatge bruna  
>en el seu bell despertar<br>de la nina que entre somnis  
>és tan grat d'acariciar<p>

Quan la vegis sola  
>prop la quieta onada,<br>don-li la besada  
>que li envio més fervent<br>Digues-li que sento  
>dolça melangia,<br>i que en ella penso  
>en tot moment.<p> 


	9. COMENTARIO ADICIONAL!

**Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia en sí, es solo mi discurso de apología y retales de mi vida..., por si alguien tenía curiosidad. Jojojo.**

Vaaaale. Estoy viva, más o menos. Lo siento, es que he tenido una semana de locos…, primero fue por un par d exámenes, luego vinieron cumpleaños y fiestas varias, se sumaron un par de resfriados, y finalmente un ataque masivo de reuniones para preparar la acampada de otoño para los niños del esplai donde soy monitora.

Para los que seáis de fuera de Cataluña, que excepto media parte de Yanily, creo que lo sois todos: Un esplai es la versión catalana de una agrupación scout, hacemos acampadas, excursiones, organizamos eventos para niños y otras cosas divertidas varias. En mi caso soy monitora de un esplai creado en mi antigua escuela, y me ocupo –junto a dos personas más- del grupo Medianos II –entre 9 y 10 años.- pero nos hemos llevado de convivencias de fin de semana a 80 niños, siendo solo 10 monitores… Así que hemos estado entretenidos, la verdad.

Publico la respuesta a los reviews, y mis apologías sobre porque es bueno perdonarme la vida, por separado del capítulo por dos motivos. 1) Así no es todo tan largo de leer. 2)Así os tengo con más ansias. Jojojojo.

Bueno, ahí vamos:

**Yanily:** Pues sí mujer, estudio filosofía y es la muerte en persona. Pero descubres cosas divertidas (como que eres un mutante –yo, tú no. Lol- pero no de los que te puedes unir a los X-men!) y sí, el mar para mí es… Whoa, demasiado. Nací en una islita, y luego me vine a aquí, y ni me considero Americana, ni Cubana ni Española ni Catalana, me siento parte del mar. Además mi apellido es Marín… JAJAJAJAJA. Me alegra que te gusten las tierras catalanas, la verdad es que son muy bonitas! Si te pasas por Barcelona, y te apetece, dame un toque, jajajaja

**Lol: **Sí, tengo intención de que en capitulos no muy lejanos se encuentren! Será muy épico y bonito. Jijiji. Si que es bonita la canción, sí, yo la cantaba en la coral cuando era una pequeña elfa de solo 900 años… Bueno, de hecho eso no puede ser: yo no soy un elfo. Soy descendiente de la casa de Eorl, en la preciosa y grandiosa Rohan (eso viene de unos grandes campamentos que hicimos el año pasado con el esplai sobre ESDLA… Yo hice de Aragorn, pero siempre tuvimos la coña de que sería buena rohirrim porque soy rubia. Pero no cuelo porque soy muy bajita… Igual que haciendo de Aragorn. Jajajaja)

**Junk:** Jajajajaj calamares, calamares everywhere! Sí, la he tenido… Además fue muy divertido porque él es casi tan paranoico como yo con esas cosas, y tuvimos una buena media hora épica. Aiiiins, esta juventú…

**Yanily (bis): **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH, MAMÁ SÁLVAME! No, bueno, en verdad tengo tendencias a la sublimación…

Teniendo en cuenta que no tengo clase en toda la semana, y que tampoco tengo que trabajar, creo que subiré uno o dos capis más, pero serán cortitos porque estaré casi cada día en el gimnasio…, me disfrazo de Hiedra Venenosa para el Salón del Cómic, y más me vale ir cogiendo figurita desde YA. Iremos todos de malos de Batman… Una de mis mejores amigas irá de Harley Quinn! Yo iré de Hiedra Venenosa, como ya he dicho, que es uno de mis personajes preferidos desde siempre, y tenemos un Joker, un Dos Caras… AAAAAAGH, ME ENCANTA. Así que si tenéis trucos para adelgazar, pero sin que me vaya la vida en ello, y teniendo en cuenta que soy vegetariana (NO vegana) estoy abierta a consejos.

Entre esta página de cosas varias, diré que a mi colección de gato y periquito, se han añadido recientemente dos ratones blancos sin pelo. Qualia y Bianco. Sí, ratones, no hamster. Tienen una historia muy divertida, sobre todo porqué Qualia se llama Qualia.

Que vayan bien los días de puente y los que no, también!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9:

Disney es ese mundo que te enseña desde muy pequeña que, una mañana sin pajaritos cantando, sin un sol que te haga brillas los bonitos reflejos rubios de tu larga melena perfectamente ondulada, o sin tus sirvientes dándote los buenos días mientras bailan y preparan el mejor desayuno del mundo…., bueno, según Disney, una mañana no es una mañana sin eso.

El problema de Luna, más que nada, era que, pese a sus intentos de buscarlos cuando estaba bajo el sol, su cabello no tenía ni una sola hebra dorada. Había encontrado algún mechón castaño oscuro, pero era casi todo de ese color negro de cuando cierras los ojos para dormir. Y, bueno, en casa no tenía sirvientes, y su madre ni les cantaba ni les bailaba…, de hecho ni hacía el desayuno. Eso era trabajo de Hans. Los pajaritos tampoco cantaban en Barcelona, bueno, sí cantaban pero no para Luna. Hans le dijo una vez que si se llamara Sol, los pajaritos le cantarían, pero no lo hacen porque se llama Luna, y los pájaros cuando sale la luna duermen.

En la Tierra Media las mañanas tampoco eran como en Disney. Bueno, eran un poco más parecidas a las de Disney que a las de Barcelona, pero quizá era por el ambiente de fantasía. Cada mañana Luna salía la balcón esperando ver un dinosaurio, un dragón chino tocando el ukelele, o quizá Zordon dándole una misión para salvar la tierra, convirtiéndola así en la Power Ranger lila. O quizá rosa. ¿Amarillo? Da igual, Power Ranger al fin y al cabo.

Esa mañana, como la mayoría de ellas, Luna salió al balcón de su habitación antes de vestirse. Llevaba un camisón de algo que parecía seda blanca, largo hasta los tobillos y de tirantes, y cubierto por bordados en diferentes tonalidades de azul. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero ese día se fijo en que los bordados formaban flores.

La habitación donde estaba no era la de la primera vez. Esta era más grande y estaba en el pasillo en el que estaban las demás habitaciones de la familia real… Bueno, o eso le había dicho Lothíriel, que tenía su habitación justo enfrente, después de señalarle la habitación de su padre. Elphir, el hijo mayor, tenía su habitación un poco más aislada de las demás para tener un poco de privacidad con su mujer…, además que la habitación tenía otra más pequeña contigua, que era donde dormía el pequeño Alphros, hijo de Elphir.

La habitación tenía las paredes de un blanco inmaculado, pero también tenía muchos detalles en azules, lilas y negros; las sábanas acostumbraban a ser azules, el armario era de madera muy oscura casi negra, que resaltaba el blanco de las paredes. Tenía un tocador lleno de productos cosméticos que, sin que se lo pidiera, Lothíriel le enseñó a usar. Thíri, como le gusta que la llamen.

Fuera del balcón no había nada interesante, bueno, el mar, pero los cosméticos le llamaban mucho la atención…, así que entró a arreglarse. Se sentó en el asiento de enfrente el espejo, y empezó a jugar con lo que tenía en la mesa.

Ciertamente el tocador de su madre era más _bonito_, pero este tenía un aire muy mágico que lo hacía precioso. Era una mesa larga, pero estrecha, así que se dividía en dos partes, con una mesita más corta encima…, justo delante tenía un espejo con marco de plata. Luna cogió una brocha de pelo corto y espeso, pero muy suave, y empezó a extenderse una fina capa de unos polvos blanquecinos –según Lothíriel, esos son polvos de coral y nácar, y se usan para dar brillo y uniformidad a la piel.- luego cogió un pequeño frasco de cristal con un polvo negro dentro; eso lo conocía, se llama khôl y es como el lápiz de ojos natural. Luna cogió un pequeño pincel de pelos muy, muy finos, y se aplico el khôl cn mucha delicadeza por el párpado superior; luego por el inferior. Por último cogió otro tipo de polvo de nácar, esta vez era de color rosáceo, y se dio unos toques en las mejillas.

Luna aprendió a maquillarse ella sola tras ver como las maquilladoras de su madre trabajaban en las modelos. Samantha, su madre, era fotógrafa y sus modelos siempre lucían un maquillaje perfecto aplicado por las ayudantes de Sam.

Una vez más, Luna salió al balcón. Sonriente y con el pelo suelto, no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, que lo único que la separaba del nuevo visitante era una pequeña barandilla que segmentaba los balcones.

―¿Disfrutando de las vistas? ―La voz desconcentró a Luna y la hizo girarse hacia su procedencia, al otro lado de la barandilla estaba Erchirion. Sin camiseta y sonriente, pero sin mirarla a ella.

―Sí, como cada mañana.

―¿Sales todas las mañanas? No te había visto hasta ahora…, ni siquiera sabía que esa era tu habitación. Thíri no me lo había dicho.

―Bueno, es normal, acabas de volver de una excursión de esas que os montáis los demás caballeros y tus hermanos, ¿no? ―La definición de lo que hacían según Luna, hizo que el príncipe se voltease a verla riendo.

―Más o menos…, nosotros lo llamamos patrullar la zona, pero supongo que es lo mismo.

―Yo no veo diferencia alguna, la verdad. ―Mientras ambos se sonreías, se oyeron pasos desde dentro de la habitación de él, y salió una chica en cuestión de segundos. Llevaba puesta una camisa de lino azul cielo; claramente masculina, y no llevaba nada más…, su pelo estaba desaliñado, pero su piel brillaba como pequeñas perlas, igual que sus ojos. Era una chica que cumplía perfectamente la definición de _chica__guapa_. Una belleza, nada más y nada menos.

―¿Por qué no vuelve a dentro y seguimos jugando a lo mismo de anoche, mi lord? ―Incluso su voz era bonita, como un dulce ronroneo de un gatito. Era tan suave como un pétalo de rosa rosada y tan clara como las paredes blancas de la habitación de Luna. Erchirion asintió con media sonrisa y el ceño fruncido, y ella entró otra vez.

―Vaya…

―Luna, no es lo que parece. En serio, es… Ella… Anoche…

―No tienes que explicarme nada, y menos con quien compartes tu cama. Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ni me afectará mi vida. Además, ya te dije que tengo un hermano mayor… Me conozco estos temas. Además, yo tampoco era una santa. ―Dijo Luna sonriendo. Erchirion la miró sorprendido; claramente esa naturalidad ante estos temas, y por parte de una mujer, no son el pan de cada día en Dol Amroth. En Gondor en general, de hecho. Más bien se espera lo contrario de ellas: que sean ingenuas, dóciles, y calladas…, pero el cambio de papeles que suponía Luna no era para nada desagradable, más bien atrayente para alguien como Erchirion.

―¿Eras, ahora lo eres? ―Preguntó él con curiosidad. Ella sonrió.

―Bueno, en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no he estado con nadie…, eso me convierte en una niña buena, según vuestros estándares sociales, ¿no?

―Supongo…

―Bueno, nos vemos luego. Quizá a tu amiguita también. Pásalo bien…, y no pienses mucho en mí. ―Luna volvió a entrar en su habitación dejando la broma en el aire. Erchirion no se lo tomó como una broma. Luego de entrar y _retomar__sus__juegos_ con la chica de antes, su mente no paraba de volar hacia Luna, una y otra vez, pensando en sus palabras y en todo lo que ellas implicaban. Que no era ingenua, no era una chica dócil y era lista…, eso ya lo sabía, pero que declarase su no virginidad de una manera tan pública, le había hecho preguntarse cuantos hombres han podido disfrutar de ella, cuantos han probado su cuerpo…, le hizo preguntarse quien fue el primero. Al cabo de un rato de no poder concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, le puso una excusa a la chica –que, no le puso pegas y, lo peor, se la creyó.- y ella se fue, dejándolo solo en la cama. Con las sábanas y la mente hechas un lío.

_Continuará..._


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10:

* * *

><p><em>Cerca de Minas Tirith, Gondor<em>

* * *

><p>Las paredes de la habitación eran rosadas. No rosa cursi, más bien rosa algodón de azúcar, y tenían varias fotografías en blanco y negro. En una de ellas salía una chica preciosa vestida con un traje medieval y estirada sobre una mesa apoyándose en sus codos, mientras observaba divertida a un sonriente chico que estaba detrás de ella. En otra foto estaba la misma chica estirada cabeza abajo sobre un cama, el pelo tocando el suelo, rostro relajado y tocando el violín. En esta foto iba en ropa interior y emanaba un aura muy sensual.<p>

Luna siempre había sido muy fotogénica.

Brisa estaba sentada en el medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y Hana estaba arrodillada detrás de ella peinándola; cuando eso Brisa aun llevaba el pelo largo y rojo como las hojas de los árboles en otoño, no como el fuego. Hana cantaba una canción tranquila, dejando en lo más bajo y recatado su voz de ángel, mientras esperaban que Luna volviese con algo de picar. Era ya una tradición: Todos los viernes se quedaban a dormir en casa de alguna, sesión de manicura y peluquería –el maquillaje lo dejaban porque no les apetecía hacerlo antes de ir a dormir. Y, por supuesto, siempre había muchas cosas que comer…, y cuando decían muchas cosas no era en plan Celebrity que _comen__mucho_ pero se refieren a que comen un trocito de cada, como _un_ Dorito, _un_osito de gominota –Haribo; las cosas por su nombre.

Cuando Luna, Brisa y Hana hablaban de comer se referían a tres bolsas de Doritos con queso fundido y/o guacamole, tres bolsas de palomitas, un mínimo de dos CocaColas por cabeza, y más de dos (y tres) tarrinas de helado de chocolate –Llámalo Ben&Jerry's Chocolate Brownie Fudge, o llámalo Haägen-Dasz Chocolate Belga. Y, nunca, nunca, nunca, podía faltar el Suchard.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos apareció Luna con una cesta enorme cargada de todo lo mencionado previamente. En un momento de lucidez decidieron hacer un picnic en el suelo de la habitación, así que entre las tres estiraron un mantel de cuadros rosas y blancos, y se dispusieron a saborearlo todo.

En cuanto abrieron la cesta para colocarlo todo, se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Luna y entró su hermano, Hans…, más de 1'80, moreno y ojos azules –otro dulce más para el picnic.

―Hey, Luns, ¿habéis cogido todos los Doritos?

―Quizá… ¿Quieres? ―Dijo Luna extendiendo una bolsa hacia su hermano. Él se acercó la cogió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Merci, Lunsi.

Después de la intervención de Hans todo volvió a la normalidad. Era una noche tranquila pues los padres de Luna no estaban en casa y Mary, la hermana pequeña, estaba en casa de una amiga. Los gemelos, que son demasiado pequeños para tener voz y voto en lo que pasa con sus vidas, se habían ido con los padres.

De repente la escena ya no era esa. Estaban en Guills, el pueblo de Hana, dónde tenían el club de hípica.

El cielo era azul muy claro y muy intenso, los prados muy verdes y la primavera se iba despertando en las montañas de los alrededores. Eorl, el hermano de Hana, estaba ejercitando a uno de los caballos que había tenido una pequeña lesión. Ese caballo no podrían usarlo en competiciones nunca más pues la regresión de la lesión significaría sacrificarlo…, pero no por eso hay que dejar de cuidarlo. Éoin, su abuelo, siempre decía que la valía de un caballo se mide en los buenos paseos que te ha dado, no en las carreras que ha ganado.

Eorl con los caballos era digno de ver y admirar. Estaba en el medio de la pradera, sosteniendo una cuerda atada al cuello del caballo, mientras éste corría en círculos a su alrededor. Él, vestido solo con tejanos desgastados, botas militares, y una camisa abierta…, sus ojos verdes desafiando con la mirada a todas las adolescentes que hacían hípica en ese club.

Hana y Luna estaban jugando con los póneys como si fuesen My Little Pony y no animales vivos y respirantes. Aunque los lacitos les quedaban bien.

Y una vez más, todo se convertía en algo diferente. Lyon, París –la casa de sus abuelos paternos. Blaise tocando el piano del salón con sus ágiles manos que eran como plumas sobre el teclado…, y una Brisa de 10 años sentada sobre sus rodillas y resiguiendo sus manos… Crescendo, alegreto; silencio. Fundido en negro y su risa mezclada con la de su hermano.

―Brisa.

Cuando la pelirroja abrió los ojos no estaba en casa de Luna, ni en Guills, mucho menos en Lyon…, la figura que la había despertado resultó ser Elladan, con el cual iba en caballo. No es que fuesen de dos en dos los demás, o que fuesen una parejita mona; es que a Brisa le dan miedo los caballos y él se ofreció a llevarla.

Llevaban una eternidad –a ojos de Brisa- de trayecto entre Imladris y Minas Tirith, y por fin empezaba a divisarse civilización. Minas Tirith. La gran ciudad blanco alzándose esplendorosa entre los bastos campos cubiertos de estepa y con población de un par de vacas cada X tiempo y distancia.

―¿Eso de allí es más gente entrando? ―Preguntó la pelirroja a su jinete personal. Él asintió y agudizó su visión, ya que él veía perfectamente quienes eran. Un par de docenas de personas, la mayoría hombres, con armadura de Swan Knights –excepto las mujeres, que llevaban túnicas de montar. Los estandartes con el símbolo del Barco y el Cisne estaban altos y erguidos, trotando con orgullo, como sus portadores. Más de una docena de descendientes de elfos, orgullosos, sabios, valientes y hermosos. El Principe Imrahil de Dol Amroth iba a la cabecera, sus tres hijos detrás, y los caballos a paso tranquilo –al ritmo que iban eran más como un pony de princesa que un caballo de guerra.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Nota:** ¡Sí, más vale tarde que nunca! Al final ha sido una semana más ocupada de lo que me pensaba, entre el gimnasio y que ha venido una amiga de México que no veía desde hace 6 años he me he pasado la semana con ella... Aiiix. Pero os he tenido en mente en todo momento y tengo esbozos de capítulos siguientes -hechos durante viajes en metro/bus, haciendo turismo o en El Corte Inglés; tengo uno de cuando cenaba con mis amigas. Jojojojo. Sí, yo es que siempre llevo una libretita y un boli negro a mano y apunto cosas aleatorias que para mí tienen sentido.

**Yanily:** Jojojojo calentito, calentito lo he dejado, eeeeeeh? jaja me he apuntado tus consejitos y los probaré a ver que pasa. Y sí, voy al salón del comic... Que he descubierto que es el mismo día que mi cumpleaños! E iré de Poison Ivy que es mi musa desde siempre! Será mi cumpleaños de 19 años más épico de la história de mis 19 años :'D (Y, como no sabes que día es mi cumple, es el día 3 de mayo. El salón es del 3 al 6 de mayo, en un edificio de nosequé en Barcelona... Sé llegar pero no sé el nombre; creo que es La Fira de Montjuic, pero no sé...)

**Lol:** Jajajajajajja Erchirion Vidal! jajajajaja pues sí, tú, tensión sexual no resuelta... Aunque ya verás en los próximos capítulos, vais a flipar. Creo que tendré que subir esto al M-rate al paso que van mis ideas, jojo! La verdad es que la chica esa me encanta y saldrá en algún otro capítulo -es tan tonta, pobrecilla. En el siguiente capítulo verás que tontis son estos dos con según qué... Jajajajajajjaja, chanchán!

**Junk:** La verdad es que el año pasado hicimos unos campamentos sobre ESDLA y nos cuestionamos eso, jaja! -Me siento una persona mística que ha tratado muchos temas, lol.- llegamos a la conclusión de que nos creerían locos. Más que en plan mágia y tal, pensarían que estamos locos y seguramente nos tendrían miedo..., pero yo creo que Aragorn es un hombre listo y sabría ver la realidad de las cosas. Creo que una de las primeras cosas que pediría si me pasase algo en plan Brisa/Luna -y hablase sindarin o oestron- sería una audición con Aragorn. En mi punto de vista de la realeza de la Tierra Media, el otro hombre cuyo creiterio es casi magnífico, es el Príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth... Creo que la sangre de elfo que corre por sus venas es un gran punto a tener en cuenta, pues eso haría que también tuviese ciertos "poderes" sensoriales con las personas -de eso hablaré más adelante.- y por otro lado, el amor de mi vida: Éomer, que como nuevo rey y antiguo guerrero... Bueno, no creo que se ande con tonterías, así que creo que también es digno de pedir su visión sobre el tema -de hecho él estaba cuando Luna apareció en Dol Amroth! Y nada, oye, que me voy por las ramitas...

**Earwen Hojiverde:** Hola, nueva lectora! gracias por tomarte el tiempo y añadirme a alertas y favoritos -eres una monada! y bienvenida a mi show élfico-terrícola. Espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos que van llegando y me los comentes! sientete libre de comentar cualquier fragmento que te haya llamado la atención! 

He de decir, y pedir perdón, porque la armada de Dol Amroth se llamará Swan Knight y no Caballeros del Cisne..., pero es que Swan Knight es más melodioso y yo es que me lo he leído en inglés, así que estoy más acosumbrada así. Lo siento..., soy de las que si habla en castellano, usa los nombres en castellano, pero este es uno de los pocos que no puedo...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11:

* * *

><p><em>En tanto que de rosa y de azucena<em>  
><em>se muestra la color en vuestro gesto,<em>  
><em>y que vuestro mirar ardiente, honesto,<em>  
><em>con clara luz la tempestad serena;<em>

_y en tanto que el cabello, que en la vena_  
><em>del oro se escogió, con vuelo presto<em>  
><em>por el hermoso cuello blanco, enhiesto,<em>  
><em>el viento mueve, esparce y desordena:<em>

_coged de vuestra alegre primavera_  
><em>el dulce fruto antes que el tiempo airado<em>  
><em>cubra de nieve la hermosa cumbre.<em>

_Marchitará la rosa el viento helado,_  
><em>todo lo mudará la edad ligera<em>  
><em>por no hacer mudanza en su costumbre.<em>

_En cuanto Luna acabó de recitar el poema, las grandes puertas de la muralla de Minas Tirith se abrieron ante ellos. Poco tiempo tuvieron para alabarla por el maravilloso poema que había traducido de su lengua al Sindarin, pues en nada ya habían llegado a los establos y se preparaban para bajar. Erchirion, con toda su caballerosidad y noble protocolo, ayudó a Luna a desmontar de Chestnut, pero a medio camino decidió saltarse el protocolo y, quizá, sostuvo a Luna con sus manos en su cintura durante dos minutos más de lo que el protocolo permitiría. Obviamente él no fue el único en darse cuenta. Por motivos de aquí y allá, Luna sí fue la única en no darse cuenta._

Subieron hasta la Ciudadela paseando por las calles de cada nivel de la Ciudad Blanca y, fue en uno de esos momentos, cuando Luna se dio cuenta por primera vez de la magnificencia del lugar dónde estaba y de la gente con la cual estaba. Eran un pequeño séquito, pero la gente de las casas salía a vitorear a la familia real de Dol Amroth y a darles la bienvenida, algunos niños miraban a los tres hermanos con admiración y otros les miraban con determinación de ser como ellos algún día; también miraban a los Swan Knights y los reconocían como, en los tiempos mozos de Luna, ella reconocía los Pokemon de sus tazos y cromos. La mayoría del sector femenino miraba con determinación a los hombres ya fuese por simple afición a mirar cosas bonitas, con nostalgia de lo que hubiesen querido para un matrimonio, o seductivamente –como hacían las más jóvenes.- para luego apartar la mirada si el objeto de su admiración miraba…, _Vaya__tontería__que__se__traen__estas-_Pensó Luna-_está__claro__que__una__buena__ostia__a__tiempo__quita__la__tontería._ Entonces, como por arte de magia, las miradas de los ciudadanos se posaron en Lothíriel y Luna, que habían permanecido ocultas tras el muro de príncipes de la parte frontal del séquito…, exclamaciones alabando la belleza de ambas, susurros sobre quién era esa chica que iba con la familia real sin ser ella de ésta, y pronto empezaron a saltar rumores de matrimonios con alguno de los dos príncipes que aun estaban solteros. Míriel, la mujer de Elphir, que iba a su lado con el pequeño Alphros, las miró sonriendo e intercambió una mirada con Lothíriel que fue, cuanto menos, incomprensible para Luna.

―¿Quién es esa chica? ― preguntó una mujer a otra que estaba a su lado. ―Tu hermana vive en Dol Amroth, ¿no te ha dicho nada?

―Pues verás, hace un tiempo me envió una carta diciendo que había llegado una chica preciosa a Dol Amroth y que estaba viviendo en palacio. Dijo que la primera vez que la vio le hizo pensar en una antigua princesa élfica de cuentos y historias que nos contaban de niñas.

Justo en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Luna y notó como el viento empezó a soplar más frío.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Thíri con el ceño fruncido, pues Luna no paraba de temblar.

―Sí, pero de repente tengo mucho frío…―Y al acabar la frase, como salida de la nada, una suave capa de tela azul marino apareció en sus hombros. No fue magia, solo fue el acto de Erchirion poniéndole su capa y atándosela bien para que no cayese…, Y, tal como se giró para ella, se volvió hacia delante sonriente y siguió caminando, lo cual provocó más y más habladurías entre los observadores, y más miraditas entre Míriel y Thíri.

En un momento dado, la gente se giró y miró más allá del último Swan Knight del séquito, y encontró otro grupo de personas. Eran solo cuatro personas; tres elfos y una humana, para ser exactos.

Los ciudadanos se quedaron en silencios contemplando la presencia de los siglos y la sabiduría de los tres elfos, hasta que recuperaron el habla y les saludaron como a los de Dol Amroth, que se habían detenido para que el nuevo grupo se les uniese. Luna, con toda su curiosidad, se giró para ver a los que acababan de llegar. Justo en ese momento, Brisa miró hacia delante también.

Ambas dieron un paso decidido al frente y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Luna miraba a Brisa con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos azules, mientras que las de la pelirroja ya habían empezado a caer.

―Brisa…

―¡Luna!

Ambas corrieron, casi volaron, los metros que las separaban y se fundieron en un abrazo salado e inquebrantable. Allí quedaron las dos, en el medio de una calle, siendo observadas por todos, arrodilladas en el suelo y llorando en los brazos de la otra. Como amigas; como hermanas. Un amor místico que va más allá de cualquier otra percepción de sentimientos humanos, algo mortal pero que no se puede romper…, no, ellas estaban unidas en un abrazo inquebrantable.

Elladan, Elrohir, Glíriel, Erchirion, Amrothos, Imrahil, Lohtíriel, Elphir y Míriel, no podían dejar de mirar, mientras algunos de los habitantes de la Ciudad Blanca se sintieron tan conmovidos –sin saber por qué.- que dejaron caer algunas lágrimas.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Perdón que sea tan corto! pero hace ya tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer este capítulo..., lo sé: no es el mejor que he hecho y era uno de los más esperados por todos, pero tranquilos que os compensaré.

**Earwen Hojiverde:** Merci, me halagas mucho diciendo que mi historia es buena... Aiiix, me pasaré por la tuya! Jajajaja ha sido muy divertido cuando has dicho "Legolas&Tú" porque lo he leído e interpretado en plan: Esta chica está escribiendo una historia sobre Legolas y YO! Jajajajajaja peeeeero no. Un amigo me ha dicho que no. Jajajajaja (Aunque yo te dejo aquí la oferta de que la hagas, que a mí me encantaría!)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: No dudo de vuestra inteligencia, pero alguien me ha dicho que debería decir que no soy Tolkien -como si no fuese obvio, oye. (Y pongo "disclaimer" porque no sé como se dice en español D:)

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 12<span>

* * *

><p>Era hombre, un mortal sin duda alguna, pero su altura y postura denotaban largas gotas de sangre élfica por sus venas. Alto, ancho de hombros y de rostro sereno con facciones delicadas y un marco de largos mechones oscuros alrededor. Llevaba el casco recostado a la cadera y sus largas trenzas flotaban a su alrededor con la brisa que le venía de frente. Sus manos finas, pero sin ocultar sus muchos años como guerrero. Su andar tranquilo y ligero como el de cualquier ser etéreo, y su cabeza alzada para mirar directamente en los ojos de cualquiera que estuviese delante suyo.<p>

Si no se le notase tanto su mortalidad, no habría ninguna diferencia entre el príncipe Erchirion de Dol Amroth, y Elladan de Rivendell, mientras ambos caminaban hacia las dos chicas que lloraban en un abrazo inquebrantable. No pudieron separarlas, pero pudieron levantarlas y ponerlas en movimiento, que ya era bastante…, ambos notaban las preguntas en el aire que los ciudadanos no se atrevían a formular en voz alta; algunos ni siquiera se atrevían a formularlas en sus mentes, pero las dudas existían en un intrincado hilo de seda que les envolvía a todos y cada uno. De Dol Amroth y de Rivendell, nadie se quedaba atrás con las dudas que fluían una y otra vez. Por ambos lados sabían la historia de una de ellas, pero la otra les era desconocida…, Brisa llegó a Imladris como un pequeños conejito asustado, sin hablar el idioma y sin conocer nada. Daba la impresión de que lo sabía todo, pero no conocía nada…, costumbres, ropa, historia…, y acabó por convertirse en una pequeña abejita que hizo de Imladris su jardín preferido y sorbía del néctar que cada flor le ofrecía. O esa era la visión de todos los elfos que habían estado viviendo con ella todo ese tiempo. Y no en el mal sentido, la gran mayoría le habían acabado por coger algo de cariño, o respeto, o como mínimo la toleraban.

Luna, por otro lado, llegó a Dol Amroth como una chica audaz y divertida que enseguida cayó en simpatía a la mayoría de nobles. Al principio no hablaba mucho porque desconocía las lenguas, pero demostró gran habilidad para aprender a hablarlas y, en cuanto supo defenderse con ellas, no dudó ni un instante en traducir algunos de sus poemas y canciones, incluso cuentos, a Oestron y Sindarin para que pudiesen disfrutarlos. Era una chica alegre y vivaz, con gran similitud al carácter típico de la gente de Dol Amroth…, pero cuando Faramir fue a visitarlos, Luna cambió. No fue un cambió muy notorio, tampoco fue algo que duró mucho, pero a ratos el sentimiento de desolación era evidente en sus ojos. Quizá pasó por más de una noche llorando, pues sus ojos amanecían rojos e hinchados. Pero unas semanas después, la Luna que había desaparecido, volvió.

Erchirion caminaba al lado de Luna, y Amrothos se situó detrás de ambas, junto a Elrohir, mientras Elladan caminaba al lado de Brisa. Era la formación de escolta que les habían enseñado de pequeños. Elrohir y Amrothos se saludaron con un abrazo y sonrisas, y los demás intercambiaron risas y movimientos de cabeza como saludos, pues no habían tenido mucho tiempo de hacerlo y todavía les quedaba un trozo de camino.

Elladan miró hacia las dos chicas por un momento. La melena pelirroja de Brisa se estaba enredando con unas olas de cabello negro como la noche, el contraste era precioso; como fuego y madera quemada. Entonces, ambas se separaron un poco, se cogieron de la mano y empezaron a reír. La risa de Brisa era alegre y quizá un tanto dubitativa esta vez, pero la de la otra chica…, era como oír a un ruiseñor cantar: melódica y femenina, quizá un poco aguda para ser considerada perfecta, un poco más alta también, pero su voz, su risa, era preciosa.

Luna se sintió observada y descubrió que había alguien detrás de Brisa. Al mirarle de refilón creyó que era Erchirion, pero él estaba a su lado, así que no era él. Pensó en Amrothos, pero lo oyó hablar detrás con otro hombre, y Elphir iba claramente delante de ella con su mujer y los demás. ¿Quién era?

―¿Quién eres? ―Preguntó Luna mirándole fijamente y con el ceño fruncido. La franqueza de la pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Elladan que la miró durante un momento antes de responder.

―Elladan ―dijo ―, ¿y tú? ―Añadió con gotas de humor en su voz, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes (excepto por los que no formaban parte de la mini alianza que habían creado los cuatro príncipes, claro.) que mostraron una gran sonrisa.

―Yo soy el amor de tu vida. ―Respondió Luna haciendo que todos aguantasen la respiración durante un momento―Pero puedes llamarme Luna.

―¿El amor de mi vida? ¿Qué sabes tú de amor?

―Era una broma…―Dijo Luna bajando la cabeza. Erchirion pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella sin quitar los ojos del camino, y la mirada de Elladan se volvió oscura. Sus ojos grises y cristalinos se llenaron de una bruma oscura, como de nubes antes de una tormenta. _Elrohir,__esto __no __me __gusta_―le transmitió a su hermano a través de su mente―, _me __siento__… __¿atrapado? __Por __esa __chica__… __Es__… __extraño._

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> GAH! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con mi ordenador en (casi) plenas funciones. La semana pasada, después de subir el otro capítulo me lo vinieron a buscar para llevarlo a un hospital de ordenadores, porque estba malito..., pero ya vuelve a estar aquí y va más o menos bien, sigue en rehabilitación. Tal y como he dicho en varias ocasiones: sí, admito que esta historia tiene MarySues, pero no creo que sean en el mal sentido..., más bien hacen que la historia sea más divertida, ¿no? Espero que no os molesten mucho algunos detalles. He de decir que para hacer esta historia me he inspirado en algunas otras, como todas las que escribimos fics: primero te documentas, y luego haces, ¿no? También quiero decir que, por algún motivo desconocido, cuando escribes en cursiva en las palabras se ajuntan..., lo siento, intento arreglar las que veo, pero no creo que sean todas. He de decir también que, si un alma caritativa me puede decir como se dice "disclaimer" en español (es que me da palo mirar el diccionario), se lo agradeceré con mi alma..., y sí, cosas como estas me pasan desde que me resulta más fácil hablar en inglés que en español D:

**Earwen Hojiverde:** Tengo pendiente pasarme por tu historia, pero es que me he enganchado a unos cuantos animes y ando como loca rascando tiempo para ver los capítulos (maldito seas, CLANNAD.) pero ahora mismo me paso (cuando acabe el capítulo de Clannad, jaja) Y sí, Erchirion y sus manos... Aiins, esta juventú... Ay señor llévame pronto, que mi cuerpo pide tierra.

**Yanily:** OMG! VEN AL SALÓN DEL CÓMIC! Jajaja sería súper divertido! Y sí, la Luna lunera afecta al pobre principito y le tenemos más ido que cuerdo..., pero es súper mono. Me encanta ese hombre, de hecho Luna nació porque pensé que ese hombre necesitaba pareja, jajaja. Sin Erchirion no habría ni Luna, ni Brisa ni nada! Amemos todas a Erchirion!

**Lol:** Jajajajajaja consideré la idea de Amrothos -bromista de la família de Dol Amroth- y Glíriel -bromista de los elfos- se uniesen en plan ositos amorosos, pero al final decidí que debían tener un poquito más de dignidad... Jajajajaja aunque yo lo hubiese hecho. Me recuerda mucho a una imagen de Harry Potter que encontré una vez, pero ahora no la encuentro... En cuanto lo haga te la enseño. Quizá en el review del siguiente cap!

**Junk: **Jijiji me alegra que te gusta cuando pongo la visión de otros personajes, porque a partir de ahora no todos los caps serán en Luna/Brisa POV. Elladan y Elrohir jugarán un papel importante, y Glíriel saldrá por ahí también... No hablemos ya de los de Dol Amroth, que además quiero dar un poco de romanticismo a la historia de Lothíriel y Éomer... Chanchan!

Oh, sí, he de decir que yo por Navidad actualizaré también. No me gusta la Navidad, así que ayer encendí mi primera vela de Hannukah en mi M'Norah, y este fin de semana haré latkes! Ñam! De Navidad solo me gusta el Suchard y los regalos, y es lo único que celebro -aunque mi família lo celebre en plan guay, como el resto de mortales. ¿Vosotros que haréis? ¿Qué tenéis previsto? ¿Algún viajecito a Barcelona? jaja


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13:

La caminata desde el tercer nivel hasta la Ciudadela no fue fácil…, bueno sí que lo fue, pero a Luna le pareció una eternidad. Para la que se hizo eterno fue para Lothíriel que, harta de todas las interrupciones que había habido, empezó a marcar el ritmo para el resto del grupo.

No es que fuese una chica de poca paciencia, o que le gustase caminar rápido; más bien lo contrario, pero sabía de buena tinta que cierto rey de cierto país vecino estaría ya en la Ciudadela desde hacía unos días. No por destapar su secreto, pero quizá ese rey se llame Éomer, o quizá no… Nunca se sabe. Quizá ese podría ser el motivo por el cual, nada más desmontar de su caballo, Lothíriel sacó un cepillo de pelo y empezó a desenredarse las ondas de su larga melena negra hasta dejarlas brillantes y con tacto de seda. _Increíble_, pensó Luna, _la de cosas que se hacen en esta vida._

Quizá también tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que la princesa se haya puesto su mejor traje de montar –azul marino con bordados en hilo de plata, unas mallas negras y unas botas del mismo azul.

Una chica nunca está suficientemente atractiva para seducir a un rey. O quizá sí.

Por otro lado, Luna no entendía de reyes, peor sí de príncipes y de elfos –por lo que juntarlos ambos y formar un príncipe elfo…, era algo más de lo que su mente podía soportar. No es que Elladan la acosase durante el camino, ni siquiera la miraba todo el tiempo –de vez en cuando alguna miradita que si que se dirigían, pero su continua presencia a escasos tres metros de ella era lo que la inquietaba.

A veces le oía hablar con su hermano, o con Brisa –con la que parecía tener muy buena relación. La voz de Elladan era muy melódica, aterciopelada y de un verde muy oscuro; era preciosa, como todo él. A su lado, los tres principitos que tanto se le parecían, eran solo unos polluelos de cisne.

Elphir se parecía más a Elrohir que a Elladan, quizá por el aura de serenidad que transmitía. Elrohir conversaba amistosamente con su hermano y con los demás como algo natural, y sus buenas intenciones eran tan claras como el agua, igual que en el caso de Elphir. Los dos menores, Erchirion y Amrothos, sí que se parecían más a Elladan. Misma altura, sin tanto músculo, pero con el mismo humor y gesticulación.

Solo pensar en eso hacía que Luna se imaginase alguna escenita subida de tono entre ambos gemelos. Como uno de esos escenarios tan raros de algunos fanfics que había leído, en el cual uno de los hombres de la pareja se quedaba embarazado. Es que, vamos a ver, ¿no enseñan educación sexual en las escuelas? Pues entonces, ¿por qué coño algunas adolescentes escriben cosas así, y otras lo ven normal? Inútiles.

Brisa miró a Luna y sonrió: sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, pues a ella también se le había ocurrido. ¿Quién no ha leído algún fanfic sobre los dos gemelos…? Y, bueno, con Glíriel como prometida de Elrohir de por medio… Lo que puede salir de ahí, la verdad.

Otro de los problemas de Luna durante el trayecto era Erchirion. No que le molestase su compañía, todo lo contrario, sino que tenía ambas manos ocupadas: por un lado a Brisa y por el otro a Erchirion. No que fuese la primera vez que le daba la mano a alguien o, en todo caso a un hombre, más bien era ese ligero cosquilleo que notaba en todo el brazo izquierdo y parte del pecho, algo que la hacía sonreír.

_Es porque Brisa está conmigo, porque no estoy sola,_ se repetía. Quizá sí, o quizá no.

Amorothos, mientras hablaba con Elrohir, había notado todas las emociones que recorrían tanto a Luna, como a su hermano y a Elladan. Desde pequeño siempre se le había dado bien leer las expresiones de las personas, así sabía qué querían de él en cada momento, era una habilidad muy útil.

Al ser tan perceptivo, no le costó ni medio segundo notar que las expresiones de la chica pelirroja estaban completamente sincronizadas con las de Luna. Las unía algo como lo que comparte él con sus hermanos…, si fuesen descendientes de elfos, o elfas de por si, podría ser que compartiesen sus pensamientos (Lothíriel y él lo hacen a menudo, igual que con Elphir y Erchirion. Y había notado que Elrohir y Elladan también.), pero no era eso lo que las unía.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Felices navidades, fiestas, año nuevo, y hanukkah! Siento mucho haber estado tan ausente, pero estoy sufriendo de un pequeño bloqueo mental. El día 9 empiezo examenes finales y, como en filosofía somos tan guays que no hacemos parciales, me lo juego todo en estos examenes... Y, como no sé NADA de lógica, me dedico a ver películas chinas. Sí, no tiene sentido, pero es verdad. Os recomiendo una que se llama "Hear Me" es una monada! y no sé, por algún motivo no se me ocurre nada para escribir. Por suerte, la versión en Inglés (que es totalmente diferente, lol) va más o menos en línia porque tengo a mi querida beta-australiana-pokemon que me ayuda mucho.

**Earwen Hojiverde:** Jiji me alegro de que te gustará. Y de nada, tu historia está bien! aunque cuidado con el marysuismo (que sí, que quizá no soy la indicada para hablar, pero bueno...) y vigila alguna cosa de ortografía (que tampoco tengo yo mucho que fardar sobre eso, pero bueeno... jajaja)

**Yanily:** Jojojo soy Papá Noel. Sabes? este año le pedí a Santa Claus una sola cosa: Jake Gyllenhaal... A día de hoy le sigo esperando D: que cruel e injusta que es mi vida. Y nada, tú, que gracias por su fidelidad (en plan anuncio de El Corte Inglés o ING Direct.) en serio, muchas gracias por estar desde el principio del fic, el año que viene también, verdad?

**Junk:** Jajaja cuando escribo a Luna me las imagino siendo separadas, me viene a la mente un par de gatitos atacando una manada de tigres y ganando, así que con lo de la mirada asesina la clavas! jajaja

**Lol: **Jijiji Ya verás que Luna la lía parda con comentarios como ese... Es tan mona y tan mala pillando indirectas... Creo te gustarán mucho algunas futuras escenas que tengo apuntadas en mi libretita mágica!

Oh, por cierto, fuera de Barcelona (y Cataluña, ya que estamos) se usa la expresion "ser azúcar" para denominar a alguien que tiene un trato especial? en plan: "No podéis llegar tarde, pero Aira puede porque tiene médico. Es azúcar."

Y otra cosa más: vuestras mentes tolerarian alguna que otra escena _bastante_ subidita de tono?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14:

Era de noche cuando Luna salió de su habitación, vela en mano y capa puesta, dispuesta a ir al jardín para derrotar su insomnio. Al salir por la puerta del jardín interior, un silencio magnífico se apoderó de su mente y la llevó hacia sus rincones más tranquilos; amigos, familia…, nada de eso en su mente, solo paz y tranquilidad.

Caminó hasta el rosal más cercano, arrancó una flor y le quitó las espinas, para luego ponérsela en el pelo. Brillante contraste de rojo contra negro bajo la luz de la luna que le daba nombre. Al pasear un poco más por los demás arbustos florales, se decidió por sentarse en uno de los bancos y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había sentado al borde de la fuente –justo en el centro, con maravillosas esculturas de damas que arrojaban agua a la pequeña piscina. Y, allí, bajo la luna y todo el firmamento, Luna cantó.

_Oh, joven Danny, las gaitas…_

_Las gaitas están sonando_

_de cañada a cañada,_

_y en la falda de la montaña._

_El verano se ha ido,_

_Y todas las flores han muerto…_

_Tú, tu debes marchar,_

_Y yo debo quedarme…_

_Pero vuelve,_

_Cuando el verano inunde el prado,_

_O cuando el valle esté en silencio_

_Y blanco, por la nieve._

_Aquí estaré cuando brille el sol,_

_O en la penumbra…_

_Oh, joven Danny,_

_Oh, joven Danny…_

_Te quiero tanto._

―¿A qué vienen esos versos tan tristes? ―interrumpió una voz masculina. Luna se giró un poco asustada –como si acabase de despertar de un sueño. El propietario d ela voz se acercó más y se bañó en la luz de la luna, haciendo que su dorada melena fuese la viva imagen del sol. Oh, como se parecía Éomer a su fiel amigo Éorl…

―Me gusta esta canción, es bonita…, aunque el principio sí que es muy triste…

―Oh, prosigue, pues, déjame oirla. ―Dijo Éomer sentándose justo al lado de Luna en la fuente.

_Y si vienes,_

_Cuando todas las flores estén muertas_

_Y yo esté muerta…_

_Pues puede que yo haya muerto…_

_Vendrás y encontrarás el lugar donde descanso._

_Arrodíllate y reza un "Ave" por mí._

_Y te oiré, _

_pisando suave sobre mí_

_Y todos mis sueños serán cálidos y dulces._

_Si no mientes al decirme que me amas,_

_Dormiré en paz,_

_hasta que te reúnas conmigo._

―Bueno, vale, quizá sí que es un poco triste… Pero supongo que entiendes la letra. Es una chica que le canta a su amado, que tiene que ir a al guerra, y le pide que vuelva con ella pase lo que pase…, que ella siempre será única y solamente suya.

―Nunca nadie me ha hecho una confesión así, pero sí lo entiendo. ―respondió él, cogiéndole la mano a la chica, ―acércate más, Luna…―Y Luna se acercó más hasta que sus cuerpos se notaron mutuamente, no solo a través de las manos. Éomer se inclinó hacia ella y la besó; primero fue un suave beso que acarició los labios de ambos, luego las puntas de la lengua recorriendo la forma de los labios del otro y, finalmente, ambos se fundieron en un largo y profundo beso.

Éomer levantó el vestido de Luna por encima de las rodillas, tarea no muy difícil ya que solo llevaba puesto el vestido de dormir, y empezó a acariciar sus muslos –exteriores, e interiores… hasta llegar al punto álgido de toda mujer.

―Espera… Aquí no… alguien…―susurró Luna al viento. Éomer sonrió.

―Dónde quieras. ― Y, en un momento, estaban en la habitación de ella. Carícias, besos, pequeños mordiscos… La ropa tirada por el suelo, gemidos de placer y demás, solo usando sus manos. La lengua del rey recorría todo el cuerpo de la chica, de arriba a abajo sin descanso, deleitándose con sus dos botoncitos –sus pezones. El cuerpo de Luna era pequeño y parecía delicado, su melena desaliñada le caía por la espalda como una cascada de seda y, cuando Éomer se inclinó para besarla una vez más, la cama fue cubierta por un manto de noche y día –negro y oro.

Luna no quería ser la única en recibir, así que empezó a repartir besos por todo el cuello, torso y miembro de su compañero. Y, entonces, empezó todo. La piel de Éomer se volvió un poco más oscura, no mucho –supongamos que el rey es un 6 de color de piel, pues ahora era un 6'4. Su espalda se estrechó un poco, y perdió un poco de musculatura…, sus ojos color avellana, remplazados por dos perlas grises llenas de brillo y oscurecidas por el deseó. Y, su melena dorada como el sol, dejó paso a otra cabellera del color de las alas de un cuervo.

Erchirion, no había duda.

Por algún motivo, a Luna no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo y siguió jugando con su compañero de juegos… Después de un par de juegos de manos más, Erchirion tumbó a Luna sobre la cama y se posicionó entre sus piernas –sus delicadas y bien torneadas piernas, que se aferraron a la cadera de él con solo notar la primera penetración. Gloria. Tras tomar unos segundos para tragar el infinito placer, ambos movieron las caderas al unísono. Primero él arriba, luego él en sus rodillas y ella sentada encima de él. Besos, más besos, lenguas enredadas y jadeos.

Y, cuando más cerca estaban de llegar al punto máximo, él volvió a cambiar. Todo se mantuvo igual, excepto por un aura de sabiduría y un halo etéreo que le envolvía. Su rostro también cambió en facciones y Elladan hizo su aparición justo en el momento en que llegaron al orgasmo juntos.

―Luna… Mi bella Luna. Eres tan bella como esa rosa en el pelo, y has nacido con el mismo destino: nacer, crecer, deslumbrar…, y morir. La eternidad, Luna… Algo que no te puedo dar; algo a lo que no puedo renunciar. ― Y la imagen de Elladan desapareció, para dar paso a la de Erchirion una vez más, quien la envolvió en un abrazo y la acurrucó contra su pecho –el lugar más seguro del mundo, para ella.

Luna se despertó sobresaltada. Aún era de noche, y aún tenía que cambiarse para dormir, pero se había quedado adormecida en el tocador mientras se peinaba. Se miró de arriba abajo y suspiró: sí, por suerte, todo había sido un sueño, no se estaba volviendo loca.

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde que llegaron a Minas Tirith y, desde su llegada, los sueños eróticos con Erchirion y Elladan se habían vuelto el pan de cada día –o cada noche, depende de cómo lo mires. No es que no le gustase imaginarse como sería el sexo con alguno de los dos, es solo que esos sueños la dejaban en un estado activo-sexual que en cualquier momento la haría derretirse o, mejor aún, violar a uno de los dos. O a los dos. Cuando le pasó por primera vez, se lo explicó a Lothíriel que, para su asombro, no mostró ningún tipo de vergüenza o nerviosismo al hablar de un tema como ese…, cuando Luna le preguntó el por qué, ella se limitó a responder que vivir como única mujer en una casa de hombres hace que sepas de según que temas.

Lo que más gracia le hizo a la princesa fue, sin duda alguna, que Luna tuviese sueños eróticos con uno de sus hermanos. No es que Erchirion no fuese atractivo, lo era como el que más, pero una chica nunca se imagina que su amiga tendrá sueños eróticos con uno de sus hermanos, ¿verdad? En vista de que Lothíriel no le fue de mucha ayuda, acudió a Brisa que, por supuesto, tuvo la misma reacción que la princesa, pero referida al otro hombre del sueño. A partir de ese momento, las incesantes bromas sobre el inconsciente de Luna, solo han ido creciendo… Igual que el nivel de erotismo de sus sueños.

Otro de los problemas que ocasionaban esos sueños era el no poder mirar a alguno de los implicados a la cara, sin imaginar como de perfectos eran sus besos en el sueño, o sus manos sobre su cuerpo…

Lo que Luna no sabía es que cierto principito, cuyo nombre empieza por E y acaba por 'Rchirion, también había tenido algún que otro sueño húmedo con ella. La diferencia estaba en que, en esos sueños, Elladan no estaba. No es que tuviese nada en contra de la homosexualidad, pero Elladan le transmitía un aura que le ponía los pelos de punta. Poco después de Luna tuviese su primer sueño, él empezó a tener los suyos, aunque sin saber que ella también tenía algunos de esos.

Las pequeñas manos de Luna, finas y delicadas recorriendo todo su cuerpo… como tantas veces había hecho en los sueños. Si fuese posible para él, lo haría realidad, pero Erchirion no es hombre de imponérsele a una mujer o de tomarla contra su voluntad.

Bendita paciencia.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Hello, hello, hello! Parece ser que mi mente perversa y caliente se ha apoderado de mis manos y ha empezado a escribir en el Word ella sola. Vayas things que happens en la life, eh? jajaja Bueno, quiero disculparme por lo corto que fue el otro capítulo, pero me sabía muy mal tardar tanto en publicar y, de paso, querí apreguntar si o simportaban este tipo de escenas (pero ya me habéis dicho que no, así que PREPARAOS, QUE LA QUE AVISA NO ES TRAIDORA.)

**Lol: **Sí, era muy corto, luzientu! Y, eh, mi imaginación se está quitando el liguero poco a poco... En cualquier momento me hace un strip-tease emocional que lo flipas, ya verás, lo que os puede hacer. Muajajajajajajaja.

**Yanily:** Pues el inicio de año va... va al DIR, la verdad. Lol. Llevo un par de día dándole a tope al deporte y con un cansancio que no puedo ni con mi arrrrma, miamorl. Pero sí, a mi también me parece normalillo. Jijijiji espero que te resulte calentito este capítulo, jojojo... ¿Cual es la parejita que se ha estrenado? Who knows... Y muchas gracias a vosotras, que si no fuese por vuestro reviews dándome ánimos y comentandome cositas que os hayan llamado la atención, esta historia hubiese quedado en una carpeta de mi ordenador para siempre :)

**Junk:** He de decir que acabo de revisar la respuesta que te di en el cap anterior... Y no me quedó muy clara ni a mí, pero espero que hayas entendido algo. LOL, estaba medio p'allá cuando publiqué ese día... Y, siguiendo tu canción: "Viva la fiesta, viva la noche... I couldn't believe what I was living." jajajajaja este verano me persiguió esa canción tanto en Mallorca (las dos veces) como en Ibiza, lol.

**Earwen Hojiverde:** Ah! fuiste una biliever? (o como se escriba) que fuerrrrrrrte. Jajajaja no pasa nada, todos tenemos un pasado oculto -yo veía Hannah Montana. De hecho aún veo Hannah Montana u_u y Miley Cyrus me sigue en twitter jajajajajajaja lol. A mi me pasó que le hice un grupo de fans a un profesor en facebook, y la gente se cree que es él, así que le comenta como si el tío lo fuese a leer algún día... Que sigo yo: a ver, no es tan difícil de entender, eh. En otras notícias, te informo de que tu nick será reducido a _Earwen_ porque me da palo escribirlo entero D:

La canción que canta Luna, por si os interesa, es una antigua canción irlandesa llamada "Danny Boy", os dejo aquí la letra en su versión original:

Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
>From glen to glen, and down the mountain side<br>The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying  
>'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide.<br>But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
>Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow<br>'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
>Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so.<p>

And if you come, when all the flowers are dying  
>And I am dead, as dead I well may be<br>You'll come and find the place where I am lying  
>And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me.<p>

And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me  
>And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be<br>If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me  
>I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me.<p>

Creo que le pondré nombre a esta sección que hago sobre canciones: CANTA CONMIGO, YEAHYEAH o no sé, decid nombres lol.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15:

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban perezosos por la ventana de la habitación. Amrothos estaba completamente dormido boca abajo con un brazo cayendo a un lado de la cama y el otro agarrando la almohada. La boca ligeramente abierta y mechones de pelo oscuro revueltos por su cara y algunos caían en su espalda desnuda. Las sábanas hechas un nudo, fruto de todas las veces que se había movido esa noche y de todos los golpes de calor que le habían llevado a dar pequeñas patadas al aire para deshacerse de ellas.

A Amrothos los gatos ni le gustaban ni le desagradaban pero, por algún motivo que no se planteó entender, su sueño estaba lleno de gatos; pequeñas crías de felinos maullando con voz ultra aguda, moviendo sus colitas, lamiéndose las patitas…, saltando, jugando y ronroneando. Todo encima de él. Llegó al punto en que le dio miedo levantarse porque no quería molestar a los gatitos. Los gatitos eran atigrados con los ojos marrones –extraño, porque todos los gatos acostumbran a tener los ojos azules cuando son crías, peor en la Tierra Media todo es muy raro…  
>Amrothos se sentó en la cama, en su sueño, y empezó a acariciar a los gatos. Les puso un nombre a todos: Aura, Céfiro, Viento, Corriente, Pez, Fresa, Bree, Pony, Unicornio, Incienso, Manzana, Mandarina, Zanahoria, Osito. Había un gatito que le miraba con un poco de recelo, con una expresión que le recordó bastante a la de su hermano Erchirion.<p>

"Te llamarás Erchirion." Dijo el príncipe, justo antes de ver como una gatita pasaba por delante de Erchirion y le hacía cambiar su expresión por una de alegría infinita, "vaya, aquí tenemos a Luna, ¿eh?" Y, como cada vez habían más gatos, él siguió poniendo nombres: Elphir, Imrahil, Tybalt, Éomer, Faramir, Boromir, Imrahil… Pero los gatos seguían apareciendo: Violín, Espada, Enagua, Zapato, Beren, Lúthien…

―Amrothos. ¡Amrothos! Despierta, Amrothos.

―No puedo… Los gatos… No puedo dejarles solos… Bebés…―Al cabo de un rato, el aclamado príncipe se despertó, solo para encontrarse con sus dos hermanos llorando y temblando de risa en el suelo de su habitación. Ambos de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, la risa de ambos mezclándose en la habitación. ―¿Pero qué os pasa?

El primero en recomponerse fue Elphir que, tras un par de ejercicios de respiración, consiguió parar el ataque para ayudar a su hermano menor. Una vez ambos se habían recuperado salieron de la habitación como si no hubieses pasado nada, diciendo que era hora de desayunar.

Elladan estaba en el jardín, sentado en un banco hablando con Brisa. La pelirroja paseaba de rosal en rosal, y de flor en flor, buscando una para su pelo…, el inconveniente de ser pelirroja es que hay flores que no te puedes poner porque causan un gran y horrible efecto visual.

Elladan quedaba cautivado cada vez que veía el sol reflejándose en la melena roja. No era pelirroja zanahoria, más bien era como la copa de un árbol en otoño. Era un color muy poco visto entre los suyos y, de hecho, poca gente lo conocía… En algunas partes de Rohan se habían dado casos, pero tampoco era algo común.

―Traeme una ramo de margaritas, Brisa. Blancas, como las que tienes a la derecha. ―Y así hizo ella, justo antes de sentarse al lado del elfo.

―¿Qué harás?

―Te haré una corona, ―dijo él, haciendo que ella sonriese anchamente. ―Veo que la idea te gusta, ¿eh?

―Elladan… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

―Claro. ―Respondió él mientras juntaba dos margaritas más, y escogía la siguiente de entre el ramo. Las quería todas de un tamaño más o menos igual para que fuese más harmonioso el conjunto.

―Te gusta Luna, ¿verdad? ―Elladan paró un instante, suspiró, y volvió a entrelazar otra margarita.

―De nada me servirá negarlo…

―¡Pero…!―empezó Brisa sin éxito, pues Elladan la cortó en cuestión de segundos.

―Lo sé, lo sé. A ella no le gusto de esa manera, y no tengo intenciones de entrometerme en el camino de ese principito.

―No seas muy duro contigo mismo, ¿vale? Seguro que encontrarás alguna mujer que te quiera a ti con todo su ser. Como Glíriel a Elrohir. ―Brisa posó sus manos encima de las de él, deteniéndolo de su tarea con las flores. Se acercó un poco más a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. ―Y, si no la encuentras, siempre nos tendrás a Arwen y a mí, elfito presumido…

**o0o**

Brisa entró al salón con un vestido largo y de color verde césped, tanto la falda como la parte superior. Contaba con diminutos adornos florales bordados en hilo de plata fina, y sus zapatos eran el conjunto ideal; el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una fina trenza que le daba la vuelta a la cabeza como si fuese una diadema. A su lado iba Glíriel con un vestido rosa pálido que la hacía más luminiscente de lo que ya era con su melena rubia y ojos grises. Lothíriel iba al lado de Glíriel, como si de noche y día se tratase, su vestido era de terciopelo azul muy oscuro y con pequeñas perlas adornando el escote, el final de las mangas y su melena recogida en un complicado moño que dejaba caer algún que otro fino mechón de su pelo negro como el carbón. Al lado de Brisa, cogida de su mano, iba Luna. Su vestido era violeta oscuro, un poco más escotado de lo que el protocolo permite, pero tampoco es como si alguien fuese a quejarse… Estaba adornado con perlas, igual que el de Lothíriel, pero su pelo estaba recogido de la misma manera que Glíriel, en un estilo muy élfico.

El primero en acercarse a ellas fue Elrohir, dispuesto a complacerlas y piropear cada uno de los detalles que resaltaban la belleza de cada una, pero su vista siempre centrada en Glíriel. Luego se unieron al grupo Imrahil y el Rey Elessar que, después de ver las miradas que quizá –o quizá no- cierta princesa dirigía –o quizá no- a cierto joven rey que estaba hablando con Faramir, les llamó a ambos para que se uniesen a la conversación.

―Rey Éomer, ―saludó Lothíriel sonrojada. Estaba segurísima de que Aragorn se estaba burlando de ella, pero siendo él rey, tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho.

―Llámeme Éomer, Princesa Lothíriel, no necesito de títulos entre amigos. ―Respondió él, besando su mano suavemente. En esta ocasión, y porque no la implicaba a ella, Luna notó como el beso y todo lo demás duraba más de lo que el protocolo ordenaba.

―Entonces no uses el mío tampoco, Éomer. ―Sonrió ella seductivamente…, sus hermanos se miraron entre ellos: ¿desde cuando era Thíri una mujer que jugaba a seducir reyes de países vecinos, decidía que llamarla por solo su nombre era algo correcto, y se sonrojaba cuando un hombre le tomaba la mano? Directamente: ¿Cuándo empezó a ser una mujer?

Elladan apareció para informar de que la cena ya estaba servida pero, casi sin disimulo alguno, tomó su tiempo para apreciar cada rincón del cuerpo de Luna y tomar una imagen mental de la mujer que nunca podría tener…, aunque eso solo lo notaron tres personas y, por mucho que la implicase, Luna no era una de esas personas.

―_¿Pero qué haces, hermano?_ ―Recriminó Elrohir usando el vínculo telepático que compartían. ―_Al menos disimula cuando lo hagas, ¿no?_

―_Lo siento, es solo que… es complicado._ ―Justo al acabar la frase, Elladan notó como algo le cogía del brazo: Luna. Sonriendo, inocente y ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Luna tenía a Elladan de un brazo y a Erchirion del otro: bonita metáfora de la situación en la que se encontraba.

―¿Vamos? ―preguntó ella ensanchando su sonrisa. Elladan empezó a caminar, no sin antes notar (y devolver) la mirada de Erchirion.

En verdad Luna se había metido ella solita en una situación un poco incómoda. Por un lago tenía al chico que le recitaba poesías mientras hacían el amor en sus sueños, y por el otro tenía al que la acariciaba como si su vida entera se basase en ella y, luego del orgasmo, la abrazaba y acurrucaba entre sus brazos y su pecho. Elladan y Erchirion, respectivamente.

Después de la cena, empezó a sonar la música para aquellos que quisiesen bailar. Luna, en cambio, prefirió salir a tomar el aire, no sin antes observar como Lothíriel y Éomer tomaban posición al lado de Elrohir y Glíriel, justo antes de que sonase la primera nota del baile.

En el gran balcón no había nadie, solo ella y sus pensamientos, y la luna brillando en el cielo con sus estrellas, claro. El escenario y la luz eran casi iguales que los del último sueño que había tenido y, justo cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, notó la suavidad y el calor de una capa siendo puesta plácidamente sobre sus hombros.

Erchirion se apoyó en la misma barandilla que ella, solo a unos centímetros de separación, sus ojos cerrados y la cara enfocada a la luna, con sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Su labios… Casi sin darse cuenta, Luna se acercó un poco más a él, lo que causó que la mirase extrañado.

―¿Todo bien?

―Sí, sí, todo bien… ―respondió ella sobresaltada e intentando alejarse un poco de él, pero Erchirion fue más ágil y la cogió del brazo para atraerla hacia él, hasta chocar con su pecho.

―He visto que te has aficionado a coquetear con elfos, ¿eh? ―Dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa burlona. ―No sé si debería dejarte ir impunemente…

―¿Me vas a castigar o qué? ―Soltó ella más coqueta que enfadada. Maldición, había perdido el control otra vez… Pero es que esos labios, esos ojos, esas manos, ese… ese hombre.

―Ajá, era justo lo que tenía en mente. ―¿Qué derecho tenía él a "castigarla"? No era cosa suya si ella estaba o no con Elladan, tampoco es que él tuviese algún control sobre ella o sus acciones… Pero, simplemente, hacía mucho tiempo que buscaba una excusa.

Erchirion se separó de ella un par de centímetros, y bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios encontraron los de ella. El beso empezó suave, pero Luna se recobró rápidamente del shock inicial y no dudó en pasar sus brazos por el cuello de él y devolverle el mensaje con sus labios. Por fin, esos labios con los que había soñado, la besaban. Las manos que la tocaban en lugares muy íntimos, recorrían su cuerpo por encima del vestido –todo se empieza por algún lugar. Y el hombre con el que soñaba tantas veces, la estaba abrazando y tomando como si fuese de su propiedad…, algo que la habría molestado en cualquier otro momento, pues ella no es de nadie más que de sí misma, pero en ese momento el feminismo no importaba. Sus labios eran _todo_ lo que importaba en el momento.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Naaaw, soy muy mala con los dialogos! En verdad tenía intención de subir el capítulo ayer, peeeero tengo anginas y mi madre me alejó cruelmente del ordenador. Beh, soy súperguay... ¿Quién tiene anginas y empieza los exámenes el lunes? Oh, sí, yo. Quiero daros una** NOTÍCIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA: ** Para daros las gracias por vuestros oníricos comentarios (no estoy segura de que significa "onírico" pero suena a "onigiuiri" que son esas bolitas de arroz japonesas tan monas, así que creo que es bueno... ¿no?) he decidido que os haré un regalo a cada una. Chanchan, ¿qué será? pues un one-shot del personaje/pareja que queráis (incluyendo mis personajes propios: Glíriel, Luna, Brisa, Hana -aunque no la conozcais aún.-) decidme el género y el personaje/pareja que queráis! Se aceptan todo tipo de ratings (seh, seh, haré porrrrrno si queréis) y otras tantas cosas! Solo recordad decidme qué queréis, más o menos, y yo intentaré hacer que os guste! :)

**Lol:** Ui, ui, ui... Pues lo de la orgía no es una mala idea, oye! Veo que os ha gustado, ya seguiré con las escenitas más adelante, ahora que tengo el liguero de vacaciones, jijiji.

**Junk:** Oh sí! Ya tengo nombre para la sección "Aquí te pillo, aquí TEMAZO!" jajajaja que te parece? (y sí, habrá 'aquí te pillo, aquí te mato's en la historia, jojojojo)

**Yanily:** Jajajaja la verdad es que hago ejercicio porque soy incapaz de decirle que no a la Nutella, y a los corisants, y pastelitos... Y por algún motivo eso es lo único que parece haber en mi casa y alrededores! Aaaargh. Yo opto por comprar bragas impermeables y comprar cajas de clínex al por mayor, jojojojo, ya verás tú (y las demás) MUAJAJAJAJAJA.

Y eeeeeso, que no olvidéis decirme qué queréis que os escriba! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

_[25 de Abril, Barcelona.]_

La pálida luz de la luna entraba por las dos ventanas, la brisa nocturna mecía las cortinas y despeinaba a la chica que estaba sentada en la habitación. No era muy grande, tampoco muy pequeña, lo justo para tener todo un equipo de control por partida doble, y dos camas individuales.

La chica en cuestión estaba sentada en una silla entre las dos camas individuales, con otros dos cuerpos durmiendo en las camas. Sus manos finas y delicadas trenzaban su larga melena dorada, sus ojos estaban entornados con una mirada aguada y llena de tristeza que convertía en grises sus ojos azules. Llevaba unas mallas negras y un jersey que, como mínimo, era cuatro tallas más de la que ella usaba… Su cara lucía cansada, sus labios secos y su piel pálida. Y, entonces y sin motivo aparente para determinar el porqué, la chica se puso a cantar.

_Era el Cinco de Mayo_  
><em>Con la funda de almohada en su cabeza<em>  
><em>dejó de respirar para siempre.<em>  
><em>Una ambulancia a toda velocidad<em>  
><em>giró cada esquina gritando su nombre…<em>

_Disparé a un conejo_  
><em>desde la ventanilla de atrás del asiento trasero,<em>  
><em>me senté y observé<em>  
><em>como crecía el maíz en verano,<em>  
><em>tomé helado en un sueño desértico<em>  
><em>y me perdí en la canción de mi padre.<em>  
><em>Demasiado calor dentro, demasiado calor fuera.<em>  
><em>Eran días de no hacer nada cuando dije<em>  
><em>'vamos a dar una vuelta'<em>  
><em>Navegamos en Spirit Lake<em>  
><em>Yo, mi papi y su limonada.<em>

_Tim y Tina eran los nombres de mis padres_  
><em>Se comprometieron, se quemaron<em>  
><em>Seducidos por la mentira de las mariposas.<em>  
><em>Cómo resplandecen, cómo brillan<em>  
><em>esas mariposas…<em>

_Éramos siete niños a punto de morir_  
><em>cerca de ser ejecutados,<em>  
><em>pero en vez de eso había un rayo.<em>  
><em>Cálidos destellos fucsia en el cielo.<em>  
><em>Escalamos las rocas mientras caía la nieve<em>  
><em>en busca del mágico poder<em>  
><em>Para curar el dolor de nuestra madre.<em>

_Disparé a un conejo_  
><em>desde la ventanilla de atrás del asiento trasero,<em>  
><em>me senté y observé<em>  
><em>como crecía el maíz en verano,<em>  
><em>tomé helado en un sueño desértico<em>  
><em>y me perdí en la canción de mi padre.<em>

Poco antes de acabar la última estrofa de la canción, la chica se echó a llorar. Abrazó sus piernas, y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas… Todo el cuerpo le temblaba mientras acababa la canción:

_Demasiado calor dentro, demasiado calor fuera._  
><em>Eran días de no hacer nada cuando dije<em>  
><em>'vamos a dar una vuelta'<em>  
><em>Navegamos en Spirit Lake<em>  
><em>Yo, mi papi y su limonada.<em>

Después de cantar la canción espero un par de minutos, pero su llanto no cesaba…, en algún momento una enfermera entró y le alcanzó una manta, pero para ella el tiempo estaba detenido en ese instante. En el instante en que sus dos amigas seguían dormidas, cada una en una cama individual –a su derecha, y a su izquierda. Las tres juntas, como siempre.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Sí, es cortito... Pero muy intenso! No os respondo los reviews en exhaustividad aquí, pero que sepáis que las que me habéis hecho ya el pedido del fic: me parece bien las ideas, si queréis podéis enviarme un mail o algo (aelf . wine hotmail . com) y me dais más detalles :)

Aquí te pillo, aquí temazo + Volenska HITS

La canción es de un grupo indie, acid-folk, , llamado CocoRosie. El nombre de la canción es "lemonade" (es en inglés originalmente, como no) y os recomiendo MUCHO que miréis el videoclip.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17:

La música de los violines cesó y al cabo de unos segundos también lo hizo la de las arpas y demás instrumentos. Todas las parejas dieron el protocolario paso atrás e hicieron sus respectivas reverencias.

Los más osados acompañaron a sus damas a la barra a por una copa y luego a dar un paseo por el jardín para refrescarse. Pero ese no era el caso de Tybalt. Enfundido en su armadura de gala, como sus compañeros Swan Knights y los Jinetes de Rohan, hizo su reverencia ante la dama con la que había bailado y se fue con sus compañeros.

— ¡Tybalt! —Le saludó uno de los jinetes rubios. Era un chico joven, Éothain se llamaba y era el capitán de la guardia real del Rey Éomer. Éothain le pasó el brazo por los hombros en esa manera de saludar tan típica de los rohirrim y tan cálida

—Éothain, ¿podrías dejar de monopolizar a todo el mundo? No eres el único que quiere saludar viejos amigos.

Los dos soldados se separaron del abrazo y Tybalt se apresuró en saludar a Erkenbrand uno de los Mariscales de Rohan. Y luego pasó a saludar a cada uno de los allí presentes, hasta que una silueta le pasó por al lado y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de seguirla hasta fuera del palacio.

Mientras iba pensando como abrir el tema con la persona a la que estaba siguiendo, vio de refilón que los elfos de la sala se disponían a salir al balcón. Entre el grupo estaban los gemelos hijos de Elrond que, pese a ser idénticos, eran completamente diferentes el uno del otro… Entre las diferencias, por ejemplo, se contaban que uno tenía a Erchirion al borde de acabar en un duelo, y el otro era un encanto de persona.

Tybalt no le dio mucha importancia a que los elfos saliesen, seguramente iban a cantar a la luna o las estrellas o alguna de esas cosas tontas para las cuales los elfos tienen canciones…, pero al pasar por el balcón vio algo que no le gustó ni un poco, respecto a lo que estaba apunto de suceder. En una esquina un poco apartada estaban Erchirion y Luna besándose. Luna y Erchirion. ¡Erchirion y Luna! Por un lado tuvo una punzada de felicidad máxima por su amigo y eso le llevó a sonreír, pero pasó en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que Elladan estaba a punto de salir también… En un rápido movimiento cogió una manzana de la cesta más cercana y la tiró con dirección fijada en el hombro derecho de Erchirion.

Para cuando los elfos tocaron el umbral de la puerta, la pareja estaba separada y mirando en direcciones diferentes. _Algún día le explicaré qué paso_, pensó Tybalt.

Al cabo de un rato llegó al jardín. A la parte más oscura, pero la más segura. Si no fuese porque se conocía el jardín como la palma de su mano (aunque solo descubriese que existía ese lugar hacía unos 3 días.), se hubiese perdido…, pero justo antes de girar por el arbusto por el cual debía girar, una mano le cogió del brazo y tiró de él.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y, sin levantarse o planteárselo si quiera, ambos se fundieron en un beso tierno y cálido.

Después del beso, ambos se levantaron y continuaron con su pequeña fiesta privada en uno de los bancos cercanos.

—Aglahad…—Dijo Tybalt al cabo de un rato y unos incontables besos más.

—Es mi castigo por dejarte manosear tanto antes. ¿A caso te gustan más los jinetes de Rohan que yo?

— ¿Cómo va a gustarme alguien más que tú? Eso es imposible, amor mío.

—También dicen que el amor entre dos hombres es imposible, amor mío, y ya ves como no lo es en absoluto. —Dijo Aglahad con unas notas de tristeza en su voz. Tybalt le cogió ambas manos entre las suyas.

—No te preocupes, encontraremos una solución. Erchirion nos dijo que nos iba a ayudar, Amrothos y Elphir dijeron que ellos también… ¡Incluso Imrahil! Confía que entre todos encontraremos una solución a este problema, Aglahad.

**o0o**

Después de bailar un rato con diferentes caballeros y demás nobles que se le había acercado, Brisa se dirigió a una de las mesas a por una copa.

Siguiendo el consejo de Lothíriel, se dispuso a buscar las copas que tenían una ralla azul, pues estas eran simples zumos de frutas y no vino como las demás. A la pelirroja le iba más el zumo, beber no era mucho lo suyo porque tenía muy poca tolerancia al alcohol…, y el vino era el que peor le sentaba. De hecho le sentaba tan mal el alcohol que en fin de año, y otras ocasiones, brindaba con zumo de manzana porque si no puede acabar todo muy mal.

Amrothos vio a Brisa escabullirse de la pista de baile y decidió seguirla hasta la mesa para coger también una copa de algo. Él no había estado bailando tanto como ella, pero ser un príncipe encantador y tener a muchas chicas bajo su hechizo era algo agotador, más incluso que bailar.

Para Amrothos, Brisa era todo un misterio; no habían hablado mucho, pero lo poco que habían hablado habían hecho que la viese como una chica divertida –parecida a Luna, pero con un toque más serio…, aunque no mucho, simplemente era más tímida.

—Hola, holita, principito. —Le sonrió Brisa cuando se acercó a ella, lo cual hizo que él mismo esbozase una sonrisa; esa chica tenía el don de decir cosas divertidas con la más seria expresión que su cara podía mantener. Increíble.

— ¿Algo para beber?

—Algo sin alcohol. No puedo beber alcohol… —Nada más decir las frases Brisa recordó la última vez que bebió alcohol: es una historia larga y capaz de degradar la integridad de cualquier persona, por no hablar de su reputación, así que solo hay que comentar que la historia incluye un pingüino, un dinosaurio, pan, un collar de flores hawaiano, una piña y a la canción "Everybody" de los Backstreet Boys. Intentando dejar sus memorias a un lado, Brisa cogió la primera copa que vio y dio un largo trago…, solo para darse cuenta de que era vino. En un movimiento rápido le dio la copa a Amrothos, el cual no pudo reprimir el sentimiento de querer saber que iba a pasar ahora que alguien que no puede beber, había bebido.

Brisa por su parte intentó hacer ver que no había pasado y dedico su vida a beber zumitos.

Tras un par de pares de copas de zumito de uvas –ni siquiera era mosto, Brisa y Amrothos deicidieron salir a tomar un poco el aire, solo para encontrarse con una peculiar escena en el balcón. Por un lado estaban Luna y Erchirion más cerca que lejos el uno del otro, Elrohir y Elladan justo delante hablando los cuatro, y por las escaleras subían Tybalt y Aglahad.

—E, L, L, A, D, A, N. E, L, R, O, H, I, R. —Pronunció Brisa casi cantando mientras daba pequeños saltitos hacia los gemelos, que compartieron una breve mirada para analizar la situación: las mejillas de la pelirroja estaban rojas, sus pupilas dilatadas y su amplia sonrisa era imposible de ignorar.

— ¿Estás borracha, Bris? —Preguntó Luna, y al ver que su amiga tenía que fruncir el ceño y le costaba focalizar su mirada, no pudo evitar reírse. — ¡Estás muy borracha, Bris!

— ¡NO E' VERDAZ! —Justo al acabar la frase, la chica estuvo a apunto de caer al suelo de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Elladan que la cogieron de la cintura justo a tiempo. — ¡Gracias!

Llegados a este punto Luna empezó a reír de tal manera que se apoyó en Erchirion para no caerse. Sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas de risa y sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y lo soltaban en cuestión de segundos, Erchirion la sostenía pasándole un brazo por la cintura y atrayéndola fuertemente hacia él. No pasaba nada, Elladan estaba más pendiente de mantener a una muy animada Brisa alejada de la barandilla del balcón, pues la pelirroja había decidido que los humanos podían volar.

Amrothos les explicó lo que había pasado previamente y eso solo hizo que Luna riese más. Aglahad se unió al equipo de salvamento de Brisa, previamente formado por Elladan y Elrohir, mientras Tybalt iba dentro a buscar un poco de agua.

—¡Como una ola tu amor llegó a mi vida! Se me enamora el alma, se me enamora, cada vez que clavelitos por la esquina, cielito lindo perfumado de albahaca y manzanilla. Caracolas. Bajé del cielo una estrella en el hueco de mis manos, ¡ay, ay, ay, mira niña si te quiero, candelero! —Cantaba Brisa ganándose miradas de pura curiosidad y alguna que otra risa por parte de Aglahad y Elrohir, incluso Erchirion y Amrothos, pero eso solo era porque no entendían lo que estaba cantando. Luna ya había localizado cuatro canciones diferentes en la pequeña estrofa de su amiga, lo cual hizo que siguiese riendo.

— ¡NADIE SABE ,NADIE SABE AUNQUE TODOS LO QUIEREN SABER. NI LA CLAVE, NI LA LLAVE DE MI CUANDO, MI COMO Y PORQUE. ME GUSTA SER LIBRE LO MISMO QUE EL VIENTO QUE MUEVE EL OLIVO Y RISA LA MAR, METERME EL LA SOMBRA DE MI PENSAMIENTO, Y LUEGO DE NOCHE PONERME A CANTAR! —Empezó Brisa a cantar, por suerte, tras la primera canción, el grupito había decidido moverse hacia el jardín –muy cerca de donde había estado Tybalt no hacía mucho, para que así Brisa pudiese cantar tranquila. Lo que no contaban era con…

— ¡UN CLAVEL! ¡UN ROJO, ROJO CLAVEL! ¡UN CLAVEL A LA ORILLA DE MI BOCA CUIDÉ YO COMO UNA LOCA PONIENDO MI VIDA EN ÉL! ¡Y EL CLAVEL, AL VERTE CARIÑO MÍO, SE HA PUESTO TAN ENCENDIDO QUE ESTA QUEMANDO MI PIEL!

¡SE HA PUESTO TAN ENCENDIDO QUE ESTA QUEMANDO MI PIEL! ¡QUE ESTA QUEMANDO, QUE ESTA QUEMANDO MI PIEL! —No contaban con Luna uniéndose a la serenata que estaba dedicando Brisa a Minas Tirith. La pelirroja porque iba borracha, pero la morena no tenía excusa alguna, con todo y eso, los hombres solo se dedicaron a observarlas con una mezcla de divertimiento, risas y un poco de preocupación por Brisa y sus intentos de vuelo.

— ¡NEGRO PELO, NEGRO PELO QUE TRAMINA A MENTA Y LIMÓN! ¡NEGRO OJOS, NEGRO CELOS, PRIMO HERMANO DE MI CORAZÓN! ¡ME IMPORTA TRES PITO QUE DIGA LA GENTE, QUE VOY Y QUE VENGO POR EL ARENAL, QUE TENGO GASTADA LA LOSA DEL PUENTE DE TANTO CRUZARLO POR LA MADRUGÁ! — Seguía cantando Brisa, y la última estrofa, que era el estribillo del clavel rojo, la cantaron las dos juntas dando saltitos y cogidas de las manos.

Los boleros, sevillanas, y fandangos rodaron por el jardín de Minas Tirith durante un buen rato hasta que Luna pidió que la ayudasen a llevar a Brisa a su habitación (en verdad lo hizo porque se quedó sin repertorio de canciones para cantar.). Ella se quedaría hoy a dormir con Brisa para evitar que hiciese algo raro o que le pasase algo.

Largo rato después de asegurarse que ambas tenían todo lo que podían necesitar para pasar la noche, los hombres se retiraron y a Amrothos le faltó tiempo para entrar en el estudio donde se encontraban los monarcas de Gondor, su padre y hermano, hermana y rey de Rohan, para explicar lo que acababa de pasar. A todos les hizo bastante gracia, por se ganó una pequeña reprimenda por parte de Erchirion. No que a él le molestase que lo explicase, pero que en vez de "hola" dijese "Brisa está borracha" en cuanto abrió la puerta, le parecía un poco desmesurado.

Al despedirse todos esa noche, el segundo príncipe de Dol Amroth se encontró con la persona que menos le apetecía ver en esos momentos –o en cualquier momento, la verdad. Elladan estaba mirando la luna desde una de las ventanas de uno de los pasillos, mientras hablaba con su hermano. Erchirion se escondió tan rápido como pudo distinguir la figura.

—Elladan…, ni se te ocurra entrometerte entre el príncipe Erchirion y Luna.

—Erchirion…, el más notorio entre sus hermanos. Todos la família real de Dol Amroth luce su herencia élfica con tanta gracia y naturalidad que, los que más presencia élfica parecen tener, Lothíriel y Erchirion, podrían pasar por elfos enteros sin que nadie se diese cuenta…

—Sí, pero no es de eso de lo que estamos hablando.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>** Bueno, bueno,bueno, aquí estamos otra vez. Lo siento, esta vez he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas en mi vida estos últimos días (estaba de vacaciones, así que tenía que ir de fiesta cada día. Una tiene obligaciones que cumplir, ¿no?) pero bueno, aquí estoy. He de decir que _Nostos_ también tardará un poquito en ser actualizada, pero la semana que viene supongo que ya tendré el capítulo. También adelanto que ya estoy empezando a hacer esbozos de los fics que os prometí y me pedisteis y, además y en exclusiva: en breves empezaré a publicar otro fic de "chica cae en La Tierra Media." pero que no tenga nada que ver con la histora de este fic. No conocerá a Brisa ni a Luna, ni sus historias serán paralelas, y nunca sabrán de la existencia de la otra. Su nombre está decidido: Estel, y supongo que ya me diréis qué tal cuando la publique.

**Yanily:** ¡Yiiii! me encanta que te encante como escribo, cuqui :3

**Junk: **Muajajaja ¡haré muchas cosas! a ver qué sale de ahí :3

**Lol:** De hecho tengo un par de blogs que empecé muy ilusionada y luego no he escrito nada en ellos... Pero tengo Tumblr y no sé muy bien como funciona, pero me gusta. De momento solo he publicado un escrito sobre Los Juegos del Hambre, pero tengo previsto publicar más. Pásate si quieres: fairlothlorien (.) tumblr (.) com

Aquí te pillo, Aquí temazo; Volenska Hits:

Las canciones que Brisa canta son: Como una Ola (Rocío Jurado), Se me enamora el Alma (Isabel Pantoja), Clavelitos, y Cielito Lindo.  
>Y la canción que cantan ambas (las del clavel): Un rojo, rojo clavel (Isabel Pantoja)<br>Es que las canciones estas son lo primero que vienen a la mente en momentos de lucidez etílica, la verdad...

PD. últimame me ha dado por pensar, y he llegado a la conlcusión de que me hace ilusión saber como os llamáis y de dónde soys. No hace falta nombre completo con todos los apellidos, pero me hace ilu saber vuestros nombres -es que mi nombre es raro, raro, así que tengo una pequeña obsesión con los nombres.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18:**

Erchirion estaba estirado en su cama. La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana, pero aun era demasiado temprano para levantarse, así que seguía tumbado. No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer ese día, ningún deber u obligación, ni siquiera tenía que ir a practicar. Solo sentarse en la cama y ver pasar el día…, algo que no soportaba y que nunca había hecho antes. Siempre había tenido algo con lo que entrenar, algún mapa que estudiar, un libro que leer, alguna chica con la que pasar el día, o incluso alguna reunión a la que asistir como representante de Dol Amroth. Pero no, ese día no tenía nada de eso y, aunque el sol estaba aun en su camino hasta el punto más alto, Erchirion ya estaba aburrido.

Alguien tocó la puerta suavemente y antes de que el príncipe dijese nada, su escudero entró y le preparó el baño. Acto seguido Erchirion se levantó y se acercó al chico por detrás de la manera más silenciosa que pudo, le saltó encima y le despeinó cariñosamente.

— ¡Para, para, para, para!

—Uh… no. — Respondió Erchirion ante las súplicas de su joven escudero que, aunque riendo junto a él, intentaba separar sus manos de su pelo. Pasados unos minutos el príncipe se separó y sonrió ampliamente ante la imagen de su escudero despeinado y agitada respiración después de tanto movimiento. —Este es el primer paso para ser un gran caballero, Adrahild, creo que ya te lo había comentado antes.

— ¿Ser objeto de diversiones matutinas de un príncipe aburrido forma parte de mi entrenamiento para ser caballero? —Respondió Adrahild intentando arreglarse un poco el pelo y el traje. Erchirion le miró sonriente; hacía ya un par de años que le tenía de escudero y el chico apuntaba maneras. Tenía solo diecisiete años y todavía no había llegado a la edad adulta pero ya parecía un hombre, de espalda ancha y alto, podía blandir una espada con facilidad pero todavía le faltaba adquirir ligereza. —Por cierto, te recomiendo que estés listo pronto y bajes a desayunar. Creo que puedes encontrar algo útil para el día de hoy si haces lo que te digo, Erchirion…—Y con esas palabras, el escudero se fue y su señor se metió en la bañera. Adrahild le conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué le podría gustar y, si él decía que algo lo haría, así sería.

**o0o**

Imrahil se despertó justo en el momento en que una de las sirvientas llamaba a la puerta de su habitación para informarle de que iba a entrar. En las manos llevaba una bandejita de plata con un set de porcelana en el cual iba su desayuno, y se lo depositó suavemente en la mesita de la habitación, justo al lado de la chimenea que estaba apagada pues el tiempo no acompañaba para encenderla.

La muchacha hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue. Imrahil se levantó lentamente de su cama, sin mucha prisa y se sentó en la silla de la mesita dispuesto a leer su correo matutino y desayunar.

Empezó, como le era costumbre, por servirse una taza de té que, según sus preferencias, acostumbraba a ser de manzana. Cogió el primer sobre al azar y esbozó una sonrisa al ver que no era nada más ni nada menos que una nota de Lothíriel, Luna y Brisa deseándole los buenos días. Volvió a sonreír con la sonrisa de un padre que ve la felicidad de sus hijos ante sus ojos. Imrahil sabía que, pese a mantenerse joven en espíritu, su cuerpo iba volviéndose una sábana a merced de los años y de todo el cansancio acumulado en tiempos anteriores…, ya no era un muchacho, y el jarabe que mezclaba con el té se lo recordaba cada día.

Volvió a mirar la nota y todo rasgo de recuerdo amargo se fue de su mente. Luna y Brisa habían sido un soplo de aire fresco para Lothíriel que siempre había vivido rodeada de hombres tras la prematura muerte de su madre. Él sabía que su hija no lo tenía fácil pues no era como el resto de señoritas de la corte; cierto que ella era una princesa y tenía una belleza y unos modales envidiables, pero nada de eso podía privarla de sus pequeñas pasiones por montar a caballo (a horcajadas en vez de a la amazona, cosa que a más de uno le había resultado un tanto desalentador a la hora de pedir su mano en matrimonio), tampoco es que fuese muy reservada con temas como el sexo o hablar de sus amoríos. También podía mantener una conversación de política y destacar incluso por encima de muchos de los consejeros de la corte.

Él quería que su hija fuese independiente y capaz de razonar por sí misma, así que le dio exactamente la misma educación que a sus hijos varones, exceptuando la parte militar, por la cual ella no mostró interés alguno. Y, si en algo le consintió y la volvió una mimada, fue con los libros… Le mandó a buscar libros por todos los confines de Gondor desde que aprendió a leer y vio como sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que caían sobre un libro. Lothíriel es la única mujer que de verdad le ha importado desde que su mujer murió, y al ser la pequeña de sus hijos, ha sido a la que más ha mimado. Y, si tener a una hija que le llene de orgullo cada vez que habla le cuesta que un par o tres de personas le miren mal, que así sea pues él no cambiaría a Lothíriel por ninguna muchacha tonta de la corte.

Volviendo al soplo de aire fresco traído por las dos chicas nuevas, Imrahil estaba agradecido de ver que ambas habían conseguido sacar el lado más puramente femenino de Lothíriel sin sacarla de sus toques de masculinidad. Brisa y Luna compartían muchas aficiones con ella y, las que no, intentaban compartirlas también y se habían enseñado infinidad de cosas entre ellas. Y a ambas chicas nuevas las había llegado a querer como hijas propias… y quizá algún día conseguiría meterlas en la familia, quien sabe… Erchirion mostraba cierta afinidad por Luna, ¿amor o lujuria? Cualquiera sabe, pero algo se traía él en mente.

El Príncipe sonrió interiormente y suspiró; sus hijos siempre se traían cosas en mente y eran impulsivos y testarudos como su madre. Pero de sus retoños, el que más había heredado de ella, era sin duda alguna Elphir. No solo era el único de sus hijos cuyo cabello era castaño y no negro, también era el único que mostraba gran afición por la danza y el arco, tal y como su madre favorecía en sus días, además de contar con una sonrisa que encandilaba a cualquiera –hombre o mujer. Por otro lado Erchirion era un claro ejemplo de la ascendencia élfica de la familia; pelo oscuro como la noche y tez clara con unos ojos grises que atravesaban almas y diestro tanto en combates como en letras. Amrothos era el menor de los varones pero no quedaba detrás de sus hermanos en nada, pues él también era diestro en batalla y sus rasgos eran delicados como los de cualquier elfo, pero sus ojos tenían trazos de azul celeste y ahí era donde se notaba la influencia de su madre. Lothíriel era un vivo retrato de su madre, solo hacía falta cambiarle los colores: cabello azabache en lugar de castaño, y ojos grises en vez de azules, pero tanto altura como gracia y porte eran exactamente el mismo. Imrahil estaba orgulloso de sus hijos, era un padre que había dado mucho y lo habría dado todo por ellos; por su felicidad.

El Príncipe de Dol Amroth acabó su taza de té y se sirvió otra mientras untaba una tostada con mantequilla, su mente viajó hacia el pasado, no mucho, solo unos meses atrás y enseguida volvió al presente. Pensó en Luna desde la primera vez que llegó a Dol Amroth hasta la actualidad y luego pensó en Brisa desde que la conociese unas semanas atrás y hasta el momento… Misterios sin resolver, y tampoco se esforzaría en saber mucho sobre el tema, solo le importaba que esas dos chicas no tuviesen problemas y pudiesen llevar una vida tranquila y feliz. En caso de necesidad, él accedería a tomar a ambas bajo su custodia en Dol Amroth y, volviendo a sus recuerdos, cierto hijo suyo no se opondría a vivir con Luna por el resto de su vida… si es que él lo había entendido bien.

**o0o**

Lothíriel bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y chocó contra Amrothos. Ambos hermanos sonrieron maliciosamente y asintieron –algo tenían en mente y algo iban a conseguir. Era 28 de marzo y todo iba bien según sus planes; Elphir estaba ocupado preparando unos papeles para una reunión matutina con Elessar y consejeros, Imrahil pasaría el día en palacio también. Brisa, Amrothos y Lothíriel tenían una fiesta que planear pero antes necesitaban deshacerse de Luna, y para eso necesitaban a Erchirion.

Al cabo de unos instantes el otro príncipe apareció por las escaleras, acicalado y con esa cara que significaba que se estaba aburriendo… perfecto. Todo iba perfecto. Amrothos no tardó en acorralar a su hermano contra la barandilla de las escaleras y explicarle el plan; había sido algo un poco repentino pero a nadie había parecido importarle mucho: en Minas Tiritih siempre había momento para una buena fiesta, como la que tenían en mente para esa noche.

Erchirion entró en el comedor familiar con sus dos hermanos menos siguiéndole. Luna estaba sentada en la ventana con Brisa, ambas miraron a los recién llegados sonrientes, pero Luna no se percató del guiño de ojos entre los tres hermanos y Brisa.

Aunque muchas cosas estaban listas, aún quedaban muchas más por arreglar y Luna era una de esas cosas. Bueno, no ella, solo el hecho de que no podía estar cerca de casa hasta por la noche… bien entrada la noche, como mínimo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Vale, vale, vale… Os debo una disculpa enorme a todos. Lo siento muchísimo por tardar tanto en actualizar. Primero tuve problemas de bloqueo… de esos que ves una hoja en blanco y tienes mil ideas en la cabeza pero no sabes como hacerlas salir, y luego ya todo se complicó… mi ordenador empezó a hacer cosas raras y yo empecé con exámenes y demás. Luego llegó semana santa y creía poder escribir pero volví acon episodios de insomnio y otras parasomnias que me llevaron a cambiar de horario (dormía de día y vivía de noche) y luego he estado con un poco de depresión y otras cosas y mi vida se ha complicado un poco y blah blah blah. Además, teóricamente este verano me mudo a Dublín, así que también he tenido que preparar algunas cosas y tal! Pero ahora todo está bajo control, más o menos... Jijiji y visitadme por Tumblr y me mandáis notitas por allí si os olvido: ethuil . tumblr . com_  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 18:

Por mucha prisa que tuviesen por sacar a Luna de la casa, las cosas tenían que hacerse con calma pues de otro modo la sorpresa quedaría al descubierto.

Brisa se levantó y se arregló un poco el vestido antes de acercarse y coger a Amrothos del brazo arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

—El otro día te ofreciste a hacerme de modelo para uno de mis dibujos, y creo que la luz de ahora es perfecta para cumplir tu promesa, ¿no crees? —Dejó ir Brisa, disimuladamente, y restándole importancia. Luna, siendo la chica más bien tirando a crédula que era y sin saber leer muy bien las indirectas, se limitó a dejarles ir pensando que era cierto y reconociendo que, la luz que entraba por la ventana en ese momento, era muy buena para realizar cualquier actividad artística; y conociendo lo mucho que disfrutaba Brisa dibujar, no le sorprendió. Lo que ella no esperaba es que Brisa y Amrothos, en verdad, no iban a dibujar sino que habían quedado con los otros tres elfos para ir a comprar un par o tres de cosas necesarias para esa noche.

Poco después se excusó Lothíriel alegando que Imrahil le había pedido que la acompañase durante parte de su reunión matutina con los dos reyes, y ella había accedido así que tenía que irse a palacio ya mismo… Pero, sin que Luna lo supiese, en verdad se reuniría con su hermano y los demás para ayudar a comprar lo que necesitaban y empezar a movilizar sirvientes y cocineros, músicos y demás para esa noche.

Erchirion se quedó a solas con Luna y al principio no sabía muy bien que podía decir. Era uno de esos momentos incómodos en los que te encuentras justo ante la persona que más quieres ver, justo después de que algo interesante haya pasado, pero el aire es un poco tenso ya que ambos esperáis a que el otro de el primer paso… Por un lado Luna parecía no estar interesada en saber la razón por la cual él la había besado, y eso le hizo sentirse un poco frustrado y luego dolido. ¿A caso un beso es un beso lo de quien lo de? ¿A caso hubiese aceptado un beso de cualquiera? La mente de Luna seguía siendo toda una incógnita para él. Finalmente decidió no dar ninguna explicación pues su contraparte no la demandaba.

—¿Tú no tienes ningún deber u obligación al que acudir hoy? —Preguntó ella. Ciertamente entendía porque los demás se habían tenido que ir, pero eso no hacía que le molestase menos pues Lothíriel se había comprometido a acompañarla hoy por la ciudad. Según Elrohir, ese día habían llegado unos comerciantes de varios lugares y países y se había organizado un mercado lleno de exquisiteces, artesanía, y otras cosas que a Luna le apetecía ir a mirar con sus amigas; como todas las chicas de su edad.

—No, estoy completamente libre… quizá, si te parece bien, podría acompañarte a ver las tiendecitas que han puesto en el mercado. Quizá encuentres algo interesante… —Lothíriel le había comentado que podía usar eso como distracción, le comentó que a Luna le hacía mucha ilusión ir y que por eso ella había tenido que fallar a su problema alegando "fuerzas mayores" (su padre) para que Luna no se enfadase demasiado. Además, ir allí no sería problema pues las compras que se requerían tenían que hacerse en el otro mercado que estaba un poco más apartado del dentro de la ciudad.

Luna miró a Erchirion incrédula. Por un lado estaba contenta porque se le ofrecía la oportunidad de poder ir a curiosear por los stands y matar un poco el aburrimiento que la estaba consumiendo, sí, pero lo que más feliz la había hecho era que serían ella y Erchirion solos; por alguna razón eso le sonaba muy tentador y, después de lo acontecido anteriormente entre ellos, quizá tiempo a solas y poder hablar iría bien.

Por otro lado, pensó Luna, la gente comentaría mucho y rumores inundarían el lugar si les veían solos a ellos dos… Pero quizá si pudiesen ir acompañados por alguien de confianza…

—No te preocupes, Tybalt y Aglahad vendrán con nosotros… El protocolo dicta que no podemos estar a solas si no somos familiares o matrimonio, o como mínimo prometidos. Es inmoral la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer, ya lo sabes…— Explicó Erchirion siendo muy consciente de las palabras que había usado, el tono y la gesticulación. Para ser exactos la última parte la acentuó y la susurró directamente al oído de Luna quien, hacía un rato, había optado por dejar la silla a un lado y se había apoyado a la pared que, debido a la cercanía de Erchirion, se había convertido en su pequeña jaula.

No podía moverse, por un lago tenía la pared y justo enfrente el príncipe le bloqueaba el camino con sus manos a cada lado de su cintura, pecho contra pecho y su respiración en su cuello erizando el fino bello que escapaba de su trenza.

Siendo sincera con ella misma, Luna no hubiese escapado ni aunque hubiese tenido el camino libre. Había algo en la manera de que tenía Erchirion de imponerse que simplemente podía controlar su voluntad… Pero entonces unos pasos se empezaron a oír por el pasillo y el príncipe se separo de ella rápidamente, no sin antes morder suavemente el cartílago de la oreja de Luna.

Luna se quedó completamente quieta durante unos segundos, y luego perdió la respiración, no sin antes gritar internamente y notar como su pulso se aceleraba. En un flash le vinieron a la mente las caricias de las manos de Erchirion en su cintura la noche anterior, sus labios sobre los suyos, y ahora su respiración directamente sobre su piel. Tenía que hacer algo, eso no podía continuar así. Luna decidió que tenía que hacer que, de alguna manera, las cosas subieran a otro nivel.

Adrahil entró por la puerta de la sala de estar con Tybalt y Aglahad detrás, y Erchirion les informó de cual era el plan y en poco más de media hora estaban todos ya caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad. Erchirion escoltando a Luna, la cual tomó su brazo agradecidamente y quizá acercándose a él un poco más de lo que el protocolo decía y provocando que Tybalt y los otros dos miembros de la guardia se mirasen y sonriesen. Prometía ser un día entretenido.

Erchirion también notó que estaban muy cerca, pero su mente estaba dividida entre darle importancia, o seguir rememorando lo que había pasado momentos anteriores. Era un misterio para él el qué le había llevado a insinuarse tanto y, más sorprendente aun, porqué la había mordido tan sensualmente. Su propio cerebro le jugaba malas pasadas y le hacía creer que a Luna no le había molestado en absoluto, pero a toda mujer le molestaría esa actitud; pero Luna no era como las demás, así que quizá no le molestaba tanto tener a un hombre coqueteando y jugando a seducirla de una manera tan agresiva… No, definitivamente ella también estaba jugando. Ambos estaban jugando con fuego y era solo cuestión de tiempo que se quemaran, Erchirion lo sabía y decidió dejar que las cosas fuesen como tenían que ser.

**o0o**

Por otro lado Lothíriel y los demás se habían separado y cada uno había ido a encargarse de algo. Amrothos estaba encargado de acompañar a Brisa y Elladan a comprar algunas joyas, libros, vestidos, flores y otro tipo de presentes para la fiesta. Elrohir y Glíriel habían ido a preparar lo referente a música y banquete, y Lohtíriel era la encargada de entregar las invitaciones.

No sería una fiesta muy grande y tampoco muchos nobles estarían invitados; tras un largo debate habían concluido con que solo invitarían a gente cercana: Elessar, Éowyn, Éomer, Swan Knights y los jinetes rohirrim eran más que suficientes para la pequeña fiesta que querían organizar.

La princesa pasó por la puerta principal de palacio y fue directamente a la sala de reuniones, habiéndose pasado muchos veranos en la ciudad cuando su tío era Senescal de Gondor se conocía el castillo como si de su casa se tratase. Sus lugares más visitados eran, sin duda, la librería y los jardines pero el resto del palacio no le era novedad alguna.

Por el camino se paró a saludar a todo aquel que se encontró pues ir con prisas no significa que haya que tener mala educación, y que sea un sirviente no significa que sea menos que un noble y no merezca una sonrisa y unos buenos días. Así la habían criado y así quería ser ella. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado a la sala de reuniones y, tal y como había predicho, su padre y los demás estaban tomándose una pausa. Suerte la suya que esa reunión era para debatir temas más privados que de costumbre y, por lo tanto, no habían consejeros ni otro tipo de persona más allá del rey y la reina, su padre, su hermano y el Rey de Rohan.

—¡Lothíriel! —Exclamó su padre, —grata sorpresa el verte por aquí, hija mía. Ven, entra.

Lothíriel siguió las instrucciones de su padre y entró con su más radiante sonrisa. Se acercó a su padre y le besó la mejilla, luego hizo lo mismo con su hermano, e hizo una pequeña referencia a los demás presentes.

—Padre, mi Rey, mi Reina, Éomer; he venido explícitamente para invitaros a todos los aquí presentes a una pequeña fiesta informal esta noche. En casa. Aprovecho ya que estamos, ada, que no te habíamos informado de nada por temor a que Luna se enterase ya que dicho error sería inaceptable. Mis hermanos, Erchirion y Amrothos (más el segundo que el primero), me han estado ayudando a organizar este pequeño banquete entre amigos y los hijos de Elrond han sido de mucha ayuda también. Significaría mucho para todos los que hemos organizado esto que vinieseis.—Lothíriel soltó un leve suspiró al acabar el discurso; se había aprendido todo lo que tenía que decir de memoria así que lo recitó con soltura y esperó una respuesta.

—Intuyo que si mis hermanos te han ayudado ha sido porque la ocasión lo merecía, aunque no es atípico de ellos organizar fiestas. —Comentó Elessar mirándola tranquilamente. Lothíriel tomó la palabra de nuevo:

—Oh no, majestad, la ocasión es más que digna de celebrar y ambos gemelos han accedido muy amablemente a ayudarnos con todo lo que puedan. Aunque he de reconocer que la idea principal ha sido mía, y si alguien ha de ser culpado por causar algún tipo de contratiempo, he de ser yo; pero creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo en que pasar la noche tranquilamente entre amigos y relajarnos un poco de nuestros deberes respecto a nuestros títulos nos puede hacer bien a todos.

—¿Cuál es esa ocasión especial de la que hablar, hermana?

—Es el cumpleaños de Luna, hermano, y hemos decidido todos que es un buen momento para celebrarlo juntos. Brisa nos explicó que en casa de Luna, allá en el país del que vienen, los cumpleaños siempre se celebran con amigos y familia. Es un pequeño gesto que hemos pensado podríamos darle, teniendo en cuenta que quizá nunca más pueda volver a ver a su familia… queremos que sienta que aquí tiene una familia, que es parte de nuestra familia. O así lo hemos sentido nosotros…

—A mi me parece una muy buena idea, sin duda alguna, y el hecho de pensar de esta manera hacia los demás demuestra como de noble es una persona, Princesa Lothíriel. Yo, por uno, estaré encantado de asistir esta noche a dicha fiesta, y aprecio su consideración al invitarme desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Pero requiero de un pequeño favor antes de ir, —Lothíriel miró a Elessar con gran expectación esperando sus siguientes palabras. — ¿Sería posible dejar de usar los título cuando estamos entre amigos?

—Creo que tendrás que recordárselo en algunas ocasiones, amigo, pues recuerdo perfectamente hacer la misma petición no hace más de un día y aun he sido saludado como rey y no como amigo, —sonó la voz aterciopelada de Éomer en la sala ganándose la sonrisa de todos los presentes. Lothíriel se sonrojó un poco; cierto era que ambos reyes y la reina eran considerados amigos cercanos de su padre y hermanos, y era cierto que a ella se los habían introducido como tal, pero nunca había pensado que el círculo estuviese tan abierto hacia ella… pero si las puertas están abierta, lo más acertado es pasarlas, ¿verdad?

—Gracias por el recordatorio, Éomer, tienez toda la razón; a veces necesito que me digan las cosas más de una vez hasta interiorizarlas del todo, pero me comprometo a intentar interiorizar esta rápidamente. Y si me permitís referiros como amigos y no de otra manera, pido yo también que os olvidéis todos de mi titulo y dejéis de pensar en mi por lo que mi familia ha hecho cuando hagáis referencia a mí, pues yo prefiero ser recordada por mis propios hechos y no valerme de las historias y grandes hazañas de los demás.

—Hablas de una manera clara y precisa para ser tan joven, Lothíriel, algún día harás feliz a un hombre que te hará el doble de feliz a ti. No te doblegues ante la voluntad de nadie, y mantén la cabeza alta como una rein-princesa. —Éowyn se ganó una pequeña mirada por parte de su hermano al estar a punto de cambiar la palabra "princesa" por "reina". No era nada nuevo para nadie en la sala que Éomer consideraba a Lothíriel una gran candidata, no solo por sus conocimientos sobre política sino también porque había quedado preso de su belleza y elocuencia. Imrahil lo había notado desde el primer momento que conoció al joven rey –el estaba seguro de que sería una buena pareja para su hija y que ambos encajarían, pese a ser diferentes en algunos aspectos, pero algo le decía que las cosas podrían funcionar… y de momento su predicción no había fallado; Éomer empezaba a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos afectivos por Lothíriel y esta empezaba a despertar los suyos por él. Además, políticamente hablando, otra alianza real y económica entre Gondor y Rohan era más que bienvenida y, quizá, necesaria.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Nota:**¡SIGO VIVA! Siento muchísimo haber estado fuera de comunicación durante tanto tiempo pero mi vida ha estado complicandose por momentos. M esabe super mal haber tardado, porque me sabe super mal haberlo dejado en un punto tan intrigante y encima yo soy de las primeras en frustrarme cuando un autor no actualiza los fics con frecuencia... pero las cosas van como van y mi vida es una montaña rusa. Lo que ha pasado hasta ahora es, a grandes trazos, que ya no estoy viviendo en España. Hace tres meses que me fui a vivir a Irlanda (esto ya lo había comentado antes, que me estaba preparando para el viaje y tal) y entre el trabajo y hacer el guiri he tenido muy poco tiempo para estar en el ordenador. No solo eso, pero encima el ordenador de me ha roto y solo puedo usar el iPad ahora... Actualizo porque he estado unos días visitando Barcelona (padres, amigos) y aquí tengo el otro ordenador, pero el Lunes me vuelvo a ir. A ver qué hago por allí. De todas maneras intentare buscar un ratillo a ver si puedo publicar otro capítulo antes de irme.

**liziprincsama:** Jajajaja entiendo a que te refieres con lo de los nombres. A ver... Dol Amroth: **Imrahil** y sus hijos (**Elphir**, **Erchirion**, **Amrothos**, **Lothíriel**) Imladris:**Elladan**,** Elrohir** y **Glíriel** (estos dos últimos están prometidos) Hay un pequeño triángulo amoroso entre: **Elladan** - **Luna** - **Erchirion **Y **Brisa** no está con nadie aún. Espero que esto te ayude un poco :)

**Lol: **Espero haberte sorprendido, si con más no, como mínimo con lo que he tardado... Lo siento :( pero gracias por leer :3

**Junk: **JOOO! LO SIENTO! Quizá tardo, pero yo esto no lo dejo, no te preocupes! y merci por leer :)

**Yanily:** Alaaa me sabe super mal, en serio, lo siento! pero bueno aquí estoy! Imrahil siguen en las sombras haciendo planes para agrandar su familia... aiiix este hombre!

y otra vez decir que **LO SIENTO MUCHO**.


End file.
